Del amor y otros negocios
by Luriana
Summary: [ DH AU Sin Magia ] Después de 4 años fuera de casa, Hermione decide volver a California para continuar con su vida y desarrollarse como la gran profesionista que es. Sin embargo las cosas se complican cuando tiene que trabajar junto al amor de su vida, que es su ex novio. ¿Serán capaces de anteponer sus rencores por el bien de la empresa o harán que esta se vaya a la quiebra?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de aquí le pertenecen a JK Rowiling, yo solo los acomodé a una historia ya escrita por mí._

N/A: No sé si alguien vaya a leer esto, pero les comento es una adaptación de una historia propia que estoy escribiendo con Zanessa pero que se me hizo buena idea adaptarla a Dramione. Es AU con personajes nuevos. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Desplacé la pantalla de mi teléfono móvil para ver el clima que se pronosticaba para los siguientes días. En teoría, después de 4 años ya debía de haberme acostumbrado al frio pero extrañaba mucho la calidez de San Diego y el ambiente que allá se vivía.

Las noticias no me indicaron un cambio de clima próximo, así me envolví nuevamente en la cobija y seguí leyendo la misma página de mi libro, en la que había estado los últimos diez minutos, pues no podía concentrarme en la lectura.

Esa mañana de sábado un repartidor había tocado a mi puerta entregándome una invitación para volver a mi país, con mi familia, pero no estaba segura de querer hacerlo en ese momento. Cuando llegué a Suecia tenía en corazón roto y un plan de quedarme 6 meses a estudiar su idioma para completar mi carrera de Negocios Internacionales, sin embargo al este terminar me dio miedo volver a California, pues las heridas no habían sanado y por suerte encontré un trabajo bien pagado en la empresa Volvo, así que no dude en quedarme un tiempo más, cosa que a mi familia no le agradó del todo pues me perdí la graduación de la preparatoria de mi ahijada pero ellos entendieron mis razones y apoyaron mi decisión.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos y que me recargara sobre mi cabeza para ver entrar a Mayte con abrigo cubierto de copitos de nueve y unas botas que se tuvo que quitar en la entrada, pues nos gustaba caminar descalzas sobre nuestra alfombra.

—Pensé tardarías más—le dejé saber.

—El hospital está tranquilo—se encogió de hombros sentándose a mí lado y obligándome a recoger mis piernas.

Mayte es enfermera y nos hicimos amigas seis meses después de que yo llegara aquí, cuando recién terminé el curso de idioma y pude conseguir un puesto en la empresa que trabajé como asistente en esos 6 meses. Fui al hospital para hacerme un examen médico y por suerte a ella le tocó sacarme sangre, leí en su gafete se llamaba Mayte Jimenez y por su tono de piel moreno y cabello negro supe era extranjera como yo. Pregunté de dónde venía, ahí fue cuando descubrí era mexicana. Me sonrió después de sacar la aguja y supe que tendría una buena amiga por el tiempo que pasara aquí, no sabía bien cuanto sería, pero al menos ya no estaría sola.

Ese día la encontré en el tren de regreso a casa, yo venía en un asiento sola y al reconocerme se sentó a mi lado, nuestra platica duró dos estaciones, pero le conté que estaba buscando un hogar y ella me dijo que su compañero de piso se había ido a Inglaterra a estudiar su maestría. Mis padres siempre me dijeron que no confiara tanto en la gente, pero qué más podía hacer si estaba sola, del otro lado del mundo y una mexicana me sonreía.

Así que después de dos semanas de conocerla comencé a vivir con ella.

Me levanté hacia el frigorífico para tomar una cerveza y abrir una bolsa de papas.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó enseñándome el paquete que había llegado en la mañana.

—La invitación de la fiesta de graduación de mi ahijada

Mayte soltó una risita.

—¿Gastó en enviarte una invitación al otro lado del mundo cuando bien te pudo haber mandado un mensaje?

—Así es Danielle y supongo quiere asegurarse de que vaya.

Volví a sentarme a su lado.

—¿Y vas a ir? —tomó una papa de la bolsa.

—No lo sé, quisiera, pero...

—Pero tienes miedo

Asentí.

Me conoce tan bien, no esperaría menos de la persona con la que he vivido más de tres años. Es como una hermana mayor para mí y sabe absolutamente todo de mi vida antes de llegar aquí.

Sabe que tenía un novio que amaba con todo mí ser y él a mí, que teníamos planes de vivir juntos y que posiblemente se hubieran realizado si no lo hubieran ascendido 5 días antes del vuelo a Suecia. El plan era que viniéramos juntos, el curso de él también se estaba pagando, pero un día antes de partir me dijo que no podía realizar ese viaje y que prefería yo viajara sola para pensar bien en nuestros futuros. Esa fue la última vez que hablamos.

—Yo digo que no pierdes nada, igual solo sería ¿una semana cuando mucho?

—No sé si ya sea hora de volve—suspiré.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Mayte—¿Estás pensando dejarme, ya?

—¿Tú no tenías planes de volver a México también?

—O sea sí, pero aún no sé cuándo.

—¿No lo extrañas?

—Sí, mucho, pero tengo una vida aquí, tengo el doble de tiempo que tú.

—Siempre te dije que no quería aferrarme a nada de aquí porque en algún momento iba a volver, tal vez la graduación de mi hermana sea el pretexto perfecto.

—¿Y Victor, ya lo sabe?

—¿Por qué debería de saberlo?

—Porque llevas saliendo más de un año con él—respondió con ironía—e incluso ha pasado noches aquí y no se escucha que la pasen mal.

Le di golpe en el brazo y ambas reímos.

Sí, Mayte tenía razón, Victor era un chico con el que venía saliendo aproximadamente 15 meses, me diviertía mucho con él y en efecto no la pasábamos nada mal. Pero nunca había querido que fuera una relación seria por más que él lo hubiese insinuado pues mis planes nunca fueron quedarme en Suecia por mucho tiempo y no pensaba irme con el corazón roto otra vez.

—Bien sabes que nunca he querido crear lazos con alguien aquí—confesé

—Perdón por lo que me toca—se quejó y me recargué en su hombro.

—No hablo de ti, de hecho, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi vida aquí si no te hubiera conocido.

—¿Estas segura de qué te quieres regresar y empezar desde cero otra vez?

Asentí y suspiré

—Creo que ya estuve mucho tiempo lejos de casa.

...

Una semana después Victor fue por mí al trabajo, me encantaba, era alto, moreno y sonreía coquetamente, realmente muy diferente a mi ex novio lo cual agradecía.

Fuimos a comer hamburguesas, no había mucha variedad para elegir, pero las de ese restaurant eran sus favoritas.

—Tienes mala cara, ¿qué pasa? —me preguntó, supongo que se sorprendió de que no le hubiera dicho una palabra en todo el camino.

—Acabo de renunciar—suspiré.

—¡Qué! —me miró desconcertado—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Hermione?

Odiaba las despedidas y se podía decir que le tenía afecto a Victor, pero el día había llegado y él siempre supo de mis intenciones.

—Porque vuelvo a California—me mordí el labio esperando su respuesta.

Tardó unos minutos antes de responder pues al juzgar por su cara no encontraba las palabras para decirme.

— ¿Cómo que vuelves a Estados Unidos? ¿Por qué harías eso?

—Se gradúa mi ahijada y creo que es tiempo de volver—le di una mordida a la hamburguesa.

—¿Y me dejarás así?

—Victor —puse mi mano sobre la de él, pero no hizo movimiento alguno—tú sabías que esto pasaría, te dije desde un principio que mi estancia en Suecia era temporal y lo aceptaste. Nunca jugué contigo.

—¿Y enserio es por tu ahijada? ¿O ese novio tuyo que dejaste allá por fin te llamó?

Retiré mi mano inmediatamente.

—¿Draco? No he hablado con él desde que subí al avión de venida. Y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, nunca formalizamos como tal una relación tú y yo—abrió la boca, pero no deje que continuara—Sí ya sé que, porque yo no quise, pero igual no me gusta te metas en mi vida.

—Eso no dices cuando estoy en tu habitación.

Esa conversación no estaba teniendo sentido alguno, retiré la hamburguesa y me limpié los labios después de darle un trago al refresco.

—Es imposible hablar contigo—me levanté del asiento—Mi vuelo sale la próxima semana por si quieres ir a despedirte, si no, me dio gusto conocerte Victor.

—Hermione, espera.

No caminé, pero tampoco me volví a sentar.

—Es que—suspiró—yo te amo y tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento lo nuestro fuera real.

Rodé los ojos, una vez anteriormente me había dicho esas palabras y le supliqué no lo volviera a hacer. Si creía que por declararme su amor nuevamente iba a cambiar de parecer en mi regreso a California estaba muy equivocado.

—Adios, Victor—me despedí y dirigí a la salida.

—¿De verdad crees que Draco te estará esperando? —Gritó haciendo que todos alrededor voltearan a vernos—En cuatro años no dio señales de vida, dudo que vaya por ti al aeropuerto.

No recordaba cuando le había platicado que Draco fue el amor de mi vida, pero sin duda había sido mala idea. Victor siempre se comparaba con él y cuando lo rechazaba no dudaba en decirme que Draco no había hecho nada por salvar nuestra relación.

Ahora Victor creía que regresaba a California por Draco, lo cual era la mentira más grande del mundo, pues dudaba mucho volverme a encontrar con él, nuestras vidas habían cambiado lo suficiente como para que volvieran a coincidir y no estaba segura el destino nos quisiera juntos.

Era tiempo de volver a casa y dudaba fuera a ser fácil, pero, así como cuatro años atrás decidí cambiar de vida ahora pretendía retomarla, aunque claro, sin Draco.

O eso creía yo.

* * *

_¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Quieren saber más? Ya saben donde expresarlo._

_¿Review?_

_~Luriana~_


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios, aquí dejó el segundo capitulo como último del año.

¡Feliz 2020!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Labios rojos, pestañas chinas, cabello alaciado y collar importado.

Así lucía Danielle en la pista de baile, mi pequeña ahijada había terminado su carrera en Nutrición y se veía radiante con su vestido escotado hasta la espalda baja. Disfrutaba de la noche con sus amigos y tomaba shots de tequila, a Mayte le hubiera encantado ver eso, yo siempre tocía cuando me daba.

Era hija de mi prima favorita, pero vivía conmigo y mis papás desde los 15 debido a que sus padres se separaron y prefirió venir conmigo. Era seis años menor que yo, y se enojó muchísimo cuando no llegué a su graduación de la preparatoria, pero me entendió 1 año después cuando le rompieron el corazón y se quedó todas las vacaciones con Mayte y conmigo. Ahora no podía fallarle y no estar presente en otra fecha importante para ella, por lo que llegué de sorpresa una semana.

No anuncié mi regreso, no quería que mi familia me viera llorar en el aeropuerto al ver nuevamente el delfín en medio de la sala de llegada y las palmeras al salir. Sentí la brisa y cierta humedad que me hicieron respirar profundamente.

Cuatro años realmente había sido mucho tiempo.

Pero por fin había llegado a casa, abrazado a mis padres y besado mucho a Danielle. Mi habitación estaba intacta, un poco más arreglada del día que me fui, pues había tirado todas las fotos que tenía con Draco y no me había preocupado en recogerlas. Por suerte ya no estaban ahí, pero no pude dejar de sentir cierta nostalgia y pensar en qué estaría haciendo.

La fiesta de graduación en la que me encontraba no había servido tampoco de mucho para no recordar. Seis años atrás yo me encontraba en este mismo salón, pero mi compañero de baile era Draco, él usaba un traje negro con corbata azul y yo un vestido rojo que, según recuerdo, me dijo me veía muy bien y me dio un beso en el cuello.

Salí de mis pensamientos inmediatamente y me dediqué a jugar con el mezclador de mi vaso, mi condición para volver fue no pensar en mi vida antes de irme a Suecia, bueno la que incluía a mi ex novio. Pero mi subconsciente me traicionaba, pues me estaba aburriendo. Me había tocado cuidar a Danielle, lo que incluía no beber, aunque tampoco lo haría, no iba a salir borracha de una fiesta de recién graduados.

Miré mi reloj y era pasada medianoche, Mayte debía de estar ya despierta.

_¿Cómo llevas la semana sin mí?_

Le mandé por whats app y contestó de inmediato, seguro se iría pronto al hospital

_Yo bien, Victor sigue sufriendo desde que lo dejaste llorando en el aeropuerto._

Rodé los ojos.

Victor llegó a mí casa el sábado por la noche justo después de que lo dejé en el restaurante. Mayte nos dejó solos y tuvimos la oportunidad de platicar más tranquilos tomando café.

—No vuelvas a mencionar a Draco—le pedí—cuando te lo conté ni siquiera habíamos empezado lo nuestro y sinceramente, creo que es lo más tonto creer que regreso a San Diego por él.

—¿Podré ir a visitarte? —me preguntó después de darme un beso, al que yo respondí.

—Claro que sí, pero no quiero que esto quede como una relación a distancia ni nada por el estilo. No quiero ataduras.

Asintió con resignación.

—Es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Lo besé nuevamente y no tardamos ni cinco minutos en estar desnudos en mi habitación.

Una semana después tanto el cómo Mayte me llevaron al aeropuerto y sí, los tres lloramos un poco.

_¿Cómo está Danielle? ¿Se está divirtiendo?_

Estaba por enviarle una foto de mi hermana en la pista de baile, pero la vi tropezándose, al parecer los shots le hicieron efecto por lo que corrí hacia la pista con ella.

—Te extrañé mucho—me dijo balbuceando y abrazándome—prométeme que no te volverás a ir.

—No lo haré, pero es hora de ir a casa

No protestó y se dejó guiar por mi mano sujetándola.

—¿Hermione? —escuché una voz conocida y me detuve— ¿Hermione eres tú?

Giré el rostro y lo vi, hacía más de cuatro años que no hablaba con él, había crecido bastante.

—Blaise

También parecía que los tragos le habían hecho efecto, pues tenía la corbata mal anudada y un color rojizo en sus mejillas.

—Mi hermano se va morir cuando sepa que te vi—sonrió—Danielle nos dijo que te quedaste Suecia porque Draco no quiso irse contigo. ¿Cuándo volviste?

Miré a mi ahijada, pero esta no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—Nos tenemos que ir, Blaise. Gusto en verte.

Tomé mi bolsa y no detuve mi camino hasta que le pedí al Valet Parking mi automóvil, Danielle iba siguiendo mis pasos con algunos tropiezos.

No podía pasar mucho tiempo ahí, ¿Qué hacía Blaise en una fiesta de graduación que no era de él? ¿Estaría Draco ahí? Lo dudaba mucho puesto que a él no le encantaba salir con su hermano y las fiestas de graduación le aburría, ni siquiera había ido a la suya. Aun así, no podía correr el riesgo de verlo, subí rápido al coche y conduje en dirección a su casa.

—¿Tú invitaste a Blaise? —le pregunté a Danielle.

No recibí respuesta dado que se había quedado dormida, tendría que hablar seriamente con ella. ¿Qué más les había contado? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que había tenido contacto con los Malfoy?

Esa noche no pude dormir, ayudé a Danielle a cambiarse y le di un beso en la frente antes de taparla. Ya en mi habitación me quedé pensando en qué tanto estaba enterada mi hermana de la vida Draco. No estaba segura de querer ponerme al día en eso, pero tenía cierta curiosidad en saber qué había sido de él en esos cuatro años.

Lo busqué en Facebook, con el corazón a mil por hora, pero no ponía gran cosa. Su foto era la misma de hacía años así que dudaba esa página me diera información acerca de él. Tendría que esperar a que Danielle despertara.

...

El aroma a comida hizo que saliera de mi habitación a las 8 de la mañana para bajar a desayunar con mis papás, me encontré con mi ahijada en la escalera y solo me sonrió inocentemente.

—¿Y no te han hablado de ningún trabajo, Hermione? —preguntó mi mamá en la mesa.

—No, pero apenas ha pasado una semana que empecé a enviar mi curriculum, además no tengo tanta prisa, tengo ahorros.

—¿Ya te contó Danielle piensa hacer un viaje como tú? —habló mi papá—una llega y la otra se va.

—Bueno no tanto como tú—intervino mi hermana—sólo a un curso, dudo quedarme más de un año.

—Es una linda experiencia, te ayuda a crecer—confesé.

—¿No extrañas a Mayte? —preguntó mamá.

—Un poco, pero ella también pensaba volver pronto a México, entonces está bien—me encogí de hombros.

—¿Y no dejaste a alguien más por allá? —quiso saber Danielle divertida, entendí perfectamente lo que quería decir.

—Salí con alguien si a eso te refieres—confesé—pero nada serio y no pensamos continuar con la relación a distancia.

—¿Y ya estás segura de estar lista para empezar de cero aquí? —preguntó papá.

No, quise responder. Creía que sí, pero después de ver a Blaise y recordar tantas cosas con Draco me hicieron tener inseguridad nuevamente.

Nadie en mi familia había mencionado su nombre, pero estaba segura todos pensaban en eso. Pues Draco no solo había sido mi novio, fue un miembro más en esta casa que incluso en la sala estaba una foto de nosotros dos. Que divertido era pensar que pasaríamos toda la vida juntos, sin darnos cuenta que cada quien quería cosas diferentes y que en tres años no nos dimos cuenta.

Tenía 28 años y muchas más dudas emocionales que cuando partí a Suecia.

—Si—mentí con una sonrisa

Mis padres comenzaron a levantarse de la mesa después e asentir, planeaban ir a ver a mi tía así que comenzaron a recoger los platos. Danielle los quiso imitar, pero le sujeté la mano.

—Vayan de una vez—sugerí—Danielle y yo limpiamos.

Me gané la mirada de reproche de mi hermana que al parecer lo único que quería era dormir. Mis padres me agradecieron y después de darnos un beso a cada quien nos dejaron solas.

—Si me vas a regañar por emborracharme...—se adelantó a decir.

—Ay cállate, no. ¿por qué estaba Blaise en tu graduación? ¿Tú lo invitaste?

Tomó un vaso con agua desesperadamente.

—¿Qué Blaise?

—Malfoy, ¿cuántos Blaise conoces?

—Ah ese Blaise—respondió—No sé, Blaise tiene muchos amigos en la escuela. No lo invité yo, pero sí sabía que iba a ir—se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste?

—Ay Hermione, no sé, lo olvidé por la emoción de verte. ¿En qué te afecta? ¿No dijiste que ya lo tienes superado?

La ignoré y fui directamente al grano.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Draco? Ya que veo tienes relación con ellos todavía y que al parecer les dijiste que no volví de Europa cuando dije lo haría.

Danielle me miró indignada.

—Draco vino a buscarte a la semana de que te fuiste—confesó y suspiró—pidió tu dirección porque no se atrevía a enviarte un mensaje. No se la dimos porque respetamos tu decisión de que no lo querías ver. Seguimos todos en contacto esos seis meses hasta que dijiste que no volvías, se lo hicimos saber y con él ya no hemos hablado. Yo vi a Blaise varias veces en la escuela, pero nunca les conté más de ti.

¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiera Danielle a qué no quería enviarme un mensaje? Era un hecho que terminamos mal y que el orgullo de ambos fue muy grande para que no nos mandáramos al menos un mensaje. Mi hermana tenía razón, cuando me fui les pedí no le avisaran nada a Draco que él no había decidió seguirme y que no tenía derecho de buscarme, aunque sinceramente no creí lo hiciera después de que sus últimas palabras habían sido "Piensa bien en tu futuro". No podía decirme eso y luego ir a buscar a mi familia para que le dieran mi dirección.

Me mordí el labio, sentía que algo se había quebrado y no que no estaba encajando.

—¿Qué ha sido de él? —repetí mi pregunta y Danielle se talló la cara.

—Sigue aquí, pero no sé qué haga ni donde trabaje. ¿Lo quieres ver?

Negué con la cabeza, me aterraba la idea que nos pudiéramos encontrar. Sí lo habías roto todo cuatro años atrás no era tiempo de arreglarlo. La vida tenia que continuar.

—Entonces no te atormentes. San Diego mide 12 mil kilómetros, ¿Qué posibilidades hay que se encuentren? Si ni siquiera sus ramas coinciden, tú estás enfocada a la logística y él a las cosas de electrónica o algo así ¿no? Tranquila.

Asentí, Danielle tenía razón, era muy desgastante pensar que me lo encontraría en cada paso que diera. La ciudad era enorme y no tendría por qué preocuparme. Seguramente Blaise le diría que me había visto, pero posiblemente él ya ni siquiera se acordaba de mí y no era como que fuera a buscarme. Sobre todo, si lo había hecho y no había obtenido respuesta.

Ahora mi enfoqué estaba en otra cosa, encontrar trabajo y comenzar a disfrutar a mi familia otra vez.

Miré a Danielle que comenzaba a bostezar.

—Ve a dormir, yo recojo—me dio un beso en la mejilla y me hizo caso.

...

Toda la semana siguiente, me dediqué a buscar trabajo y para mi sorpresa a una empresa le interesó mi curriculum. La oferta económica fue excelente, así que acepté sin mucho problema.

Solo faltaba firmar el contrato, eso se realizaría la siguiente semana.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de Autor: Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus consejos de escritura, los tomo mucho en cuenta.

En particular este es de mis capitulos favoritos, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Encendí el auto y suspiré. La persona que había considerado el amor de mi vida estaba solo a unos pasos míos y a partir de ahora trabajaríamos para la misma empresa, de la cual yo no sabía él formaba parte, cuando me fui estaba totalmente en otra rama totalmente distinta.

—Llamar a Mayte

Pedí a mi celular le marcara y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba sonando. No sabía a quién más llamarle, no me había atrevido a hablar con Penélope y contarle mi regreso, también ella se enojó mucho cuando le avisé me quedaba en Suecia y no vendría a su boda.

—En verdad me extrañas, ¿verdad? —respondió Mayte.

—¿Estás ocupada? —pregunté sin saludar.

—Voy camino a casa, ¿estás bien?

—Me acabo de encontrar con Draco—suspiré.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿En la calle o algo así?

—En Einfuhr—toqué el claxon porque un carro se pasó el alto.

—¿Qué es Einfurh? ¿Una tienda o algo por el estilo?

—La empresa donde acabo de firmar contrato.

—Oh.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

—¿Y estas bien? —preguntó después.

—Sí, supongo, esto será más difícil de lo que creí, pero no seré yo la que se aleje de nuevo, este es mi lugar, mi trabajo y no soy una adolescente asustada para estar corriendo de mi ex novio.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, H. Y gracias por llamarme para contármelo.

—Necesitaba desahogo—suspiré—¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Ya tienes compañero de piso?

—En eso estoy, pero todo bien aquí, igual que siempre—soltó una risita—Victor igual está bien.

Rodé los ojos, ¿en algún momento dejaría de mencionarlo? A esas alturas ya creía le gustaba más a ella que a mí.

—Herms, ¿te llamo más tarde? Estoy por llegar a casa. Mantenme al tanto de lo que pase con Draco, ¿sí?

—Sí, gracias por escucharme. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

El audio del automóvil volvió a ser la estación de radio que tenía en la mañana que fui a firmar el contrato. Estaba cerca de mi casa, pero aun no quería llegar, habían pasado tantas cosas ese día que di la vuelta hacia el centro comercial más cercano, necesitaba estar sola y pensar en lo que sería mi nuevo trabajo a partir de hoy.

Esa mañana me desperté alegré, me emocionaba mucho lo que me habían platicado del trabajo tanto en la llamada telefónica como en la entrevista que había ido a realizar a una de las oficinas de la empresa. Se dedicaba a la importación y posteriormente a la venta de los productos. Mi labor sería buscar la solución más adecuada para los clientes que satisficiera sus necesidades y optimizara los costos de la empresa, en el área de materias primas provenientes de Sudamérica.

Cogí el coche de Danielle, pues aún no compraba uno propio, el Volvo que tenía en Suecia lo vendí y ese dinero era parte de mis ahorros ahora, así que pronto podría comprar uno aquí, pues el Beattle de mi ahijada no era de mi estilo. Además, el sueldo que me habían ofrecido era muy prometedor y estaba destinado a mi nuevo auto y departamento, aunque los extrañaba no podía vivir ya con mis padres.

Llegué al corporativo de Einfuhr veinte minutos antes de lo acordado por Luna, la representante de Recursos Humanos con quien había tenido todo el contacto. Me pinté los labios antes de entregar el coche al Valet Parking y tomé mi café aún caliente pues no había querido desayunar en casa.

Las oficinas eran enormes, tenían una fuente a la entrada y mucho tráfico de gente entrando y saliendo.

—Hermione Granger—le sonreí a la recepcionista.

—Adelante, la señorita Lovegood la está esperando.

La rubia de lentes me recibió con una sonrisa y me dio paso a una sala de juntas pequeña.

—Ya solo falta la firma del contrato y el lunes ya te presentas a trabajar.

Sacó los papeles y con el dedo me señaló donde tenía que poner mis firmas, mi nombre, mi rubrica y al final mis huellas digitales.

—Ahora sí, bienvenida Hermione.

Su teléfono sonó y me pidió la disculpara por unos minutos. Miré alrededor y sin duda era una oficina totalmente distinta a la que había trabajado en Suecia. Menos fría, con fotografías alrededor y ventanales que mostraban el caluroso día de verano que hacía afuera.

—Hermione—me distrajo de mis pensamientos—me acaban de informar que hay una junta de áreas arriba, sé que empiezas hasta el lunes, pero me llamó la jefa de proyectos que si gustas conocer hoy al equipo.

—Claro.

Pensé que no me encontraba vestida adecuada para la ocasión, pero miré a Luna con jeans, vans y camiseta y supe a ellos no les importaba mucho la ropa formal. Seguí a Luna por el largo pasillo hasta legar a los elevadores.

—En planta baja esta Recursos Humanos, lo que se te ofrezca siempre estaré para apoyarte. Nosotros somos los únicos que da soporte a toda la empresa, de ahí en fuera están divididos por áreas de importación, ya sea alimentos donde tu estas, materiales de construcción, energías, etcétera. Cada área reporta a su línea en sí y su equipo consta de personal en ventas, finanzas, marketing, y líder de proyectos de producto, tu rol.

—Entiendo.

—Piso 4, adelante.

Luna puso su credencial en las puertas y la seguí hasta una sala de juntas que vi a todos reunidos mirando a una pantalla con datos en gráficas. Al entrar la mujer que estaba hablando se detuvo y me sonrió.

Giré mi rostro y no pude evitar hacerme para atrás al sentir unos ojos azules que me miraban fijamente. Estaba ahí, no lo podía creer, si Danielle tenía razón y San Diego era muy grande, por qué me lo tenía que encontrar en una empresa que nada tenía que ver con lo que estaba haciendo hace cuatro años.

—Ella es Hermione Granger—habló la directora del equipo tomando mi hombro—será la nueva líder en el área de productos de nuestro departamento.

Quise evitar su mirada, pero parecía más sorprendido que yo de que estuviéramos en el mismo lugar.

—Ginny—señaló a una mujer pelirroja sentada cerca de la puerta—ella es la encargada del área de Finanzas, Harry responsable de Marketing—el hombre asintió con la cabeza y me regaló una sonrisa que le devolví—Draco líder de Ventas, Teo del equipo de Logística...

Siguió presentando gente, pero no escuché más, tampoco me di cuenta si la gente me miraba, sólo podía ver sus ojos en dirección hacia mí, no iba a intimidarme con esa mirada así que también clave mis ojos en él. Sonreí, pero al parecer no le gustó dado que bajó la mirada y empezó a golpear la mesa con su pluma.

—Luna nos dijo que hoy venías, pero teníamos ya esta junta agendada y está por terminar—me comentó la directora—así que el lunes tendrás que sentarte con cada uno de ellos para ponerte al día, te recomiendo empieces con Ginny y con Draco.

Miré como este último torció la boca al escuchar su nombre, pero no pudo reaccionar más cuando una chica de tez morena que parecía tener la edad de mi hermana entró a la sala para darle unos papeles a firmar.

—Si me das un minuto te enseño tu oficina.

Asentí y me senté junto a Ginny que había recogido sus papeles para hacerme un espacio.

—¿En qué estábamos? —preguntó la directora que estaba segura me había dicho su nombre, pero no escuche por estar viendo a Draco que ya no me miraba.

—Los clientes—respondió un chico de cabello chino que no recordaba su nombre.

—Ah sí, necesitamos un evento con los clientes Draco y Harry se deben encargar de esto, necesitamos que vean el progreso de la empresa y que están seguros al estar con nosotros. Que no vean estamos corriendo un riesgo económico ahorita.

—¿Algo más, Tonks? —preguntó Harry después de anotar.

—No, es todo—sonrió la mujer—pueden irse y disfrutar su viernes.

Todos comenzaron a salir detrás de mí, algunos me sonrieron y dieron la bienvenida.

—Draco, Ginny—los llamó Tonks—el lunes espero sus reuniones con Hermione.

Ambos asintieron y suspiré con alivió al no tener más contacto con Draco ese día, aunque estaba asustada e insegura de lo que tendría que vivir en el trabajo. Sentía mi corazón en la garganta y discretamente tomé una servilleta que comencé a destruir con los dedos a causa de los nervios.

Seguí a Tonks cuando me lo indicó y recorrimos el pasillo hasta llegar a lo que sería mi oficina, era espaciosa y me gustaba el paisaje hacia la calle arbolada.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites me dices, mi oficina está al fondo. La de Ginny está enfrente—señaló—y estas en medio de la de Draco y la de Teo.

Quise golpear mi cabeza en el escritorio, no solo trabajaría con él si no que nuestras oficinas estaban juntas, qué mal le había hecho a la vida para que pasará eso.

Asentí lentamente, tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Supongo que tienes planes para hoy, así que no te entretengo más y dejo vayas a disfrutar tu viernes.

—No en realidad, acabo de regresar de Suecia y apenas me estoy poniendo al día.

Caminamos de regreso por el mismo pasillo y volteé a ver la oficina que decía Draco Malfoy en la puerta, pero estaba apagada seguramente ya se había ido como Tonks les aconsejó.

—Entonces ¿No tienes novio, ni nada? —Preguntó Tonks y negué con la cabeza—Eres de la minoría de mi equipo que no tienen una relación, por qué crees que todos salen corriendo los viernes.

Esa era información que no quería saber, sentí como algo se clavaba en mi pecho, estaba segura Draco era de no esa minoría pues justo mencionó eso al pasar a lado de la oficina vacía del líder de Ventas. Pero bueno, a mí qué más me daba si teníamos años de no estar juntos y no era como que yo hubiera pasado el último año llorando por Draco.

Ya no éramos nada, solo compañeros de trabajo.

—Nos vemos el lunes—se despidió Tonks de mí al acompañarme a la puerta—te acompañaría a los elevadores, pero tengo una junta de directores en 2 minutos.

—No hay problema—sonreí—hasta el lunes Tonks.

Busqué mi cartera en lo que caminaba al elevador pues ahí tenía el recibo del Valet y tenía que acomodar en mi bolso el folder con los papeles firmados, apreté el botón del ascensor y subí sin percatarme realmente de mí alrededor. Se cerró la puerta y respiré al ver que estaba sola sin embargo se abrió de inmediato en el mismo piso.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, con una playera polo negra y unos jeans, que se ajustaban bien a su cuerpo, parecía que se la vivía en el gimnasio. No traía cosas, así que asumí no iba para su automóvil aún. Oprimí el botón de estacionamiento 1 y él hizo lo mismo, pero hacia el 3.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo acompañado de una tención que pude notar en él y obviamente sentir en mí.

—Así que es cierto lo que dijo Blaise—se atrevió a decir—Volviste.

Miré su nuca, pero él no me miró a mí.

—¿Cuándo? —quiso saber.

—Hace menos de un mes—respondí rogando que el elevador bajara rápido.

—Creí que tu curso duraba sólo seis meses—notaba cierto rencor en su voz.

—Y yo que te iba muy bien en la otra empresa.

—Todos necesitamos cambios.

La pantalla mostró mi piso y me hice para un lado sin mirarlo para poder salir.

—Te veo el lunes supongo—agregó y vi cómo se cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Entregué el boleto a la persona para que me diera mi coche y di un golpe al piso una vez que me encontré sola.

Era momento de empezar de nuevo, aunque mis planes de hacerlo sin Draco ya no iban a poder llevarse a cabo.

* * *

**¿Review?**

**~Luriana~**


	4. Chapter 4

Después de un fin de semana muy relajado que consistió en comprar ropa con mi ahijada y buscar automóviles para mi estaba lista para ir a trabajar. Sólo a ella le había contado lo de Draco, no quería mis papás se involucrarán en eso.

—O el destino los quiere juntos—comentó Danielle comiendo de su helado de yogurt—o ambos tienen muy mala suerte para que esto sea coincidencia.

Le robé una cucharada de su helado.

—¿Y enserio no sentiste nada? —quiso saber.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Nervios tal vez, sorpresa, pero es algo a lo que debo acostumbrarme. Él tampoco saltó de felicidad al verme.

—¿Son como dos extraños ahora? —preguntó subiéndose a su auto.

—Digamos que compañeros de trabajo con un pasado en común—imité su acción—necesito un auto.

El lunes por la mañana llegué al estacionamiento muy temprano, aún no calculaba bien el tiempo que hacía de casa la oficina así que había decidido pasar unos minutos en el coche bebiendo mi café, agradecía que Danielle me dejara usar su auto una semana más.

Miré llegar varios vehículos, pero solo reconocí a las personas que venían dentro de un Civic Coupe rojo del año, se estacionó de un solo movimiento a 4 coches de donde yo me encontraba y tanto la puerta del copiloto como la del piloto se abrieron dando paso a una mujer pelirroja y a un hombre de su estatura con cabello oscuro y barba, si no mal recordaba era Harry de Marketing y ella Ginny de Finanzas. Al parecer estaban juntos puesto que se dieron un beso en los labios y él se adelantó a los elevadores mientras ella sacaba algo de la cajuela.

Bajé rápidamente para encontrarme con ella y tener una cara conocida.

—Hermione, ¿cierto? —fue su forma de saludarme al verme cerca de ella.

Asentí.

—Iba a esperar a verte en tu oficina, Tonks me pidió que te buscara—mencioné y ella asintió—pero ya que te veo por aquí. ¿A qué hora me podrás poner al día?

Empezó a caminar y me hizo la seña para que hiciera lo mismo, era algunos centímetros más alta que yo por lo que tuve que caminar más rápido.

—Lo podemos ver ahorita si quieres—sugirió después de ver su celular—suelo llegar a desayunar a la cafetería, pero puedo pedirlo en mi oficina y lo trabajamos.

—Como gustes, yo puedo esperar—respondí con timidez, aunque ella era muy agradable.

Subimos por elevador directamente hasta el piso 4.

—Será mejor de una vez porque también te tienes que sentar con Draco y creo te tardarás más con él.

La miré antes de salir del elevador con cara de interrogación después de un quejido.

—¿Pasa algo? —se sorprendió ante mi expresión.

Negué con la cabeza y caminamos por el pasillo.

—¿Qué sabes de él? —me adelanté a preguntar sin entender bien porqué lo hacía, ya había prometido fingir que no lo conocía con las demás personas, pero Ginny me inspiraba confianza y solo estaba preguntando por mi compañero de trabajo no tenía por qué contarle quien había sido en mi vida.

—¿De Draco? —soltó una risita y yo asentí—¿Por? ¿Te atrapó con esos ojos azules?

—No—me ruboricé—es solo qué...

—Tranquila, tiene ese efecto en todas. Es guapo.

Solté una risita, siempre había sido así. Era de los chicos más guapos de la universidad, pero yo me percaté de eso hasta que él se graduó, yo tuve que ir a hablar con el director del campus para ver el tema de mis prácticas profesionales y él estaba ahí firmando sus documentos para poderse graduar. Me sonrió y comprobé lo que mis compañeras solían decir acerca de esos ojos azules.

—Pero también es una persona complicada—continuó Ginny sacándome de mis recuerdos—y súper reservada. Es amigo de Harry por eso yo lo he tratado un poco más.

—¿Harry? ¿El de Marketing? —pregunté para estar enterada de todo.

—Sí, él es mi esposo—sonrió y me mostró su dedo—tenemos 2 años de casados. Como sea, Draco es muy competitivo, tiene un temperamento fuerte y le cuesta admitir que se equivocó. Además, él lidera Ventas por lo que muchas veces solo se enfoca en su departamento sin importarle el equipo en general, ¿me entiendes?

Me sorprendí de lo que me decía, realmente no supe nunca como era Draco en el trabajo en el tiempo que estábamos juntos y ambos conseguimos nuestros primeros trabajos, él me contaba ciertas cosas como de sus compañeros y jefe en aquel momento, pero no sabía qué tipo de trabajador era. De igual forma eso había sido más de 4 años atrás, de ese tiempo acá muchas cosas habían cambiado y por lo tanto Draco también.

— De igual forma, Tonks lo adora porque le da buenos resultados y hace poco me enteré sale con la hija del dueño así que supongo tiene muchos privilegios que nosotros no.

O sea que era verdad, tenía una novia como Tonks había insinuado. Debería de alegrarme, supongo, porque continuó con su vida y ahora le iba muy bien. Y eso era lo que importaba. Pero realmente estaba segura qué sentir, así que suspiré.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó nuevamente—estas suspirando mucho.

—Sí—mentí—primer día de trabajo.

—Hola, Ginny—saludó la voz de la persona que había sido nuestro tema de platica—buenos días, Hermione.

Y siguió su camino.

—Draco—lo detuvo Ginny mientras yo entré—trabajaré con Hermione hasta las 10, ¿podrías trabajar con ella después de eso?

¿Qué le pasaba a Ginny? ¿Por qué estaba hablando por mí? Draco creería que yo no quería hablar con él y aunque era en parte verdad, no iba a demostrárselo.

—Listo—regresó la pelirroja—estarás con él de 10 a 1 porque tiene que ir a visitar clientes después de comer. Normalmente los lunes en la mañana y los viernes son los días que lo ves aquí porque hace cosas administrativas, después sale o trabaja con sus vendedores.

—Gracias—me limité a responder. Y me di cuenta ella solo estaba intentando ser amable y desconocía totalmente mis emociones, si ni siquiera yo sabía bien como definirlas.

Pasamos una hora y media juntas, ella me explicó los números del área y el desglose financiero de los productos, indicándome que mi labor era hacer más eficientes y por lo tanto más rentables. No parecía que la empresa estuviera en su mejor momento, al menos no el área de importación de alimentos, sus márgenes estaban muy por debajo de lo que era la meta y los gastos rebasaban por mucho lo pronosticado. En cierto modo me emocioné, me gustaban los retos y Ginny era agradable, me regaló un chocolate y alabé la decoración de su oficina, se ofreció a ayudarme con la mía si lo creía necesario y acordamos de comer juntas en la cafetería, para que le contará como me había ido con Draco y sus ojos azules, si tan solo supiera que esa característica no era lo mejor él tenía.

Pasé a dejar mis cosas a mi oficina y me mentalicé para pasar las siguientes horas con mi ex novio que ahora era mi compañero y que por lo que las finanzas decían teníamos que trabajar muy de la mano para optimizar los productos. Posiblemente tendríamos que cambiar la estrategia de venta y por lo que Ginny dijo iba a ser muy difícil tratar de explicárselo a Draco.

Entre a su oficina y sonreí, tratando de transmitirle que todo estaba bien. Alzó sus cejas y me invitó a pasar. Sacó una carpeta y las puso sobre su escritorio.

Miré alrededor, a diferencia de la oficina en la que había estado hacia una hora esta no tenía nada de especial. Había un balón de futbol americano que me hizo dudar si era el mismo que se había ganado cuando fuimos a un partido de Steelers vs Cowboys en un fin de semana que decidimos ir a Dallas, pero no quise preguntar. En su pizarra tenía las metas de sus vendedores y sobre su pared algunas notas de pendientes. Pero no había fotos, ni algún muñeco de colección. Tenía una taza con su nombre y una cafetera.

—Me la regaló un cliente—habló al percatarse de que estaba inspeccionando su oficina.

No sabía si tenía que decirle algo para romper el hielo, preguntarle sobre su fin de semana o simplemente dedicarme a hablar de trabajo. Él parecía cuestionarse lo mismo a juzgar por sus facciones y su mirada no despegada de la computadora.

Golpeé con los dedos el escritorio, pero no obtuve atención.

—¿Tienes tiempo o mejor lo revisamos después? —pregunté desesperada y finalmente recibí su mirada.

—Ahí está la carpeta con los últimos informes de ventas, creí la estabas revisando.

—Ay que idiota soy al no adivinar que en esa carpeta están los informes—no respondió—la reviso en mi oficina y regreso.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero su voz diciéndome mi nombre me detuvo.

—Hermione, disculpa. Estaba enviando unos correos urgentes, siéntate por favor, ya Ginny te dijo que no estamos siendo rentables me imagino—asentí y él suspiró—Tonks me comentó tienes experiencia en esto, así que te explico y me das tú opinión.

—Como quieras Draco—dije desde la puerta—si no tienes tiempo para que veamos esto lo reviso y después lo revisamos con Ginny o con Tonks, si te incomoda mi presencia.

Estaba enojada, no era posible que se comportara así, ¿cuántos años tenía, 15? No recordabas fuera tan idiota cuando estábamos juntos ni antes en la Universidad. Ahora teníamos que trabajar y yo estaba en la mejor disposición de hacerlo a su lado, pero parecía que él no.

—¿Por qué me incomodaría tu presencia? —preguntó con gracia—Estas aquí para hacer los productos rentables y yo para venderlos.

—Exacto—coincidí molesta—Me dijo Ginny te desocupas a la 1, te veo a las 12 para decirte lo que opinión de tus informes.

Cerré la puerta de su oficina haciendo que el vidrio temblará, Ginny me vio e hizo una seña preguntándome si estaba bien, le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza para seguir mi camino.

¿En qué se había convertido esa persona de la que me enamoré? Parecía que estuviera molesto conmigo, pero Dios, habían pasado 4 años. Y técnicamente él me dejó porque yo era una egoísta, algo así fueron sus palabras. Pero si así quería que fuera nuestra relación, lo sería.

Revisé a detalle la carpeta que me prestó y la comparé con los informes de Ginny. Pasé aproximadamente dos horas revisando los archivos, tomando café y comiendo el chocolate que me regalaron.

Regresé a la oficina de Draco y miró la carpeta que cayó en su escritorio después de que yo la aventé.

—Tienes que bajarles el sueldo a dos de tus vendedores y reducir tu plantilla—sonreí triunfante.

—¿No tendrías que hacer un análisis para decidir eso? —respondió—¿Sí sabes que mi departamento es el que trae el dinero?

—Y el que con esos sueldos excesivos lo gasta.

—¿Esa es tu solución? ¿Bajarle presupuesto a Ventas? ¿No tendrías que trabajar con Theo para ver la optimización de recursos en la importación de TUS productos?

—Uno yo no bajo el presupuesto, eso lo ve Ginny. Dos mi junta con Theo es mañana. Tres, reducir tu departamento es parte de la solución, no la solución. Hablaré con Tonks—caminé en dirección a la puerta.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, ella le dio esos sueldos por ser los mejores vendedores.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Pues viendo los números no sé cuánto vendan, pero sé sus sueldos son excesivos.

Tomé el picaporte.

—De igual forma me informaré más para decirte cómo vender—agregué.

Al parecer no le gustó mi comentario debido a qué soltó una risa burlona.

—¿Me dirás como hacer mi trabajo? ¿Enserio Hermione?

Lo miré y luego a su celular comenzó a sonar, la pantalla decía Astoria y recordé las palabras de Ginny al decirme que salía con la hija del dueño.

—Cuido tu trasero—le devolví la sonrisa—me imagino que, si la empresa no crece, también perderás a tu novia.

Cerré la puerta fuertemente de nuevo y escuché claramente cómo respondió el teléfono diciendo la palabra _amor._

Tenía que respirar, controlar mi temperamento y buscar la forma de poder trabajar con Draco sin alterarme.

Ginny salió de su oficina.

—¿Quieres ir a comer?

Asentí, alguien con quien hablar me convendría en esos momentos.

—¿Todo bien con Draco? —me preguntó de camino a la cafetería —Los veo un poco incomodos a ambos.

—Para nada—sonreí—nos estamos conociendo.

Comí con ella y Luna, la chica de recursos humano, que al parecer también era amiga de Ginny. Les platiqué de Suecia y mi vida allá, ellas me contaron del tiempo que tenían trabajando para Einfuhr y lo cómoda que ambas estaban. Al parecer la empresa era buena, ahora mi único problema se llamaba Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

—Tonks, en una semana no puede haber hecho un análisis así de profundo—dijo Draco colocándose de pie.

Nos encontramos en una sala de juntas Ginny, Draco, Tonks y yo, era viernes por la mañana y faltaban una hora para la junta semanal con todas las áreas del departamento. Pero yo había tenido el día anterior una junta con Tonks para explicarle los gastos excesivos en Ventas que con ayuda de Ginny habíamos identificado, por lo que esa mañana quiso que entre los tres revisáramos ya que como mi amiga había advertido Draco no solo estaba disponible lunes y viernes.

—Para eso me pagan—dije en voz baja y le sonreí, ganándome una mirada rápida de disgusto.

—Hermione tiene razón, Draco—habló Ginny—tus recursos están muy elevados. Les pagas prácticamente todo a tus vendedores sumándole ya que Pansy y Goyle tienen sueldos ridículamente altos.

—Esos sueldos no se tocan—apuntó Tonks—yo los aprobé y son los mejores vendedores, pero tienen razón las chicas Draco, no puedes aprobarles todos los gastos que están metiendo. ¿Estacionamientos a las 11 de la noche en viernes? ¿De verdad están con cliente a esa hora?

—Son cenas que tienen—respondió el mencionado y suspiró—Nunca te había preocupado eso Tonks, pero ahora no sé por qué Hermione tiene que interferir en eso cuando su enfoque es totalmente distinto. ¿Ya eficientó los procesos del equipo de Dean ¿O ya buscó nuevas formas de envío en el área de Theo?

Abrí la boca para responder, pero Tonks me pidió no lo hiciera.

—Tiene una semana, Draco—me defendió y volví a sonreírle encogiéndome de hombros.

Se sentó frente a mí

—¿Esto es personal, Granger? —me miró fijamente olvidándose que estábamos en una empresa, exactamente en una sala de juntas con la Directora del departamento.

Dejé de sonreír, pero lo seguí mirando fijamente.

Esa semana me dediqué a estudiar todos los movimientos de ventas de Draco y con ayuda de Ginny observamos que podía haber ahorros, sin embargo, él tenía razón yo tenía que trabajar más con Dean de Procesos y Theo de Logística, para reducir los costos y después ver la forma de que Draco lograra vender a mejores precios. Pero estaba tan enojada con él que probablemente tenía razón y sí era algo personal.

—¿Por qué sería algo personal, Draco? —preguntó Ginny mirándonos fijamente.

—Sí Draco, dinos ¿por qué sería algo personal? —repetí la pregunta alzando una ceja.

Se percató que no podía seguir hablando de más, porque al parecer él era de la misma opinión que yo de que nuestros compañeros no supieran el pasado que existía entre nosotros.

—Quiero decir, eso parece—corrigió—porque no me parece lógico su análisis, sinceramente. Es decir, no sé cómo esto afecte a nuestros productos.

—Todo afecta a nuestros productos—respondí sin mirarlo—y si queremos recuperarnos debemos de empezar a ver esto como un todo.

—En eso Hermione tiene razón—apuntó Tonks que había estado firmando papeles y no se había percatado de la escena anterior—Necesitamos ahorros Draco y puede ser que no sea la función de Hermione pero sí ella ya identificó algo será mejor que le des seguimiento. —Finalmente lo volteó a ver— ¿Puedo confiar en ti en que administrarás mejor los gastos de tus vendedores o tendrá Ginny que asignar a alguien para que me pase tu reporte mensual?

Draco rodó los ojos y miró a Tonks que no le quitaba la vista de encima esperando una respuesta.

—Sí Tonks, puedes confiar en mí.

—Excelente—sonrió y golpeó los papeles que tenía en la mesa para que estuvieran alineados.

Cerramos el tema dando paso a todo el equipo de Tonks, que llegaron a sentarse buscando una silla en particular, parecía como si los asientos ya estuvieran designados.

Theo, llegó a donde yo estaba sentada y me miró.

—Oh lo siento, no sabía este era lugar—me levanté inmediatamente pero este soltó una risita.

—Tranquila, ahorita traigo otra silla—me sonrió —es por costumbre que nos sentemos así pero siempre pueden cambiar. Además, creo que estamos todos—miró a todos alrededor—ah no falta Lavander.

Supongo me la habían presentado la semana anterior, pero no recordaba casi a nadie en esa junta. Solo a los que ya había tratado, Ginny que no solo le hablaba si no que comía ya con ella y era la mejor compañera en Einfuhr que tenía hasta el momento al igual que Luna con la que había tenido oportunidad de platicar esa semana para ver los curriculums de 3 personas que estarían apoyándome en mis funciones.

A Theo y a Dean también los había tratado, pero prometí trabajar con ellos la semana siguiente, pues esta que estaba terminando me enfoqué 100% a reducir lo más posible el área de Draco que por desgracia seguía ahí sentado enfrente de mí.

A Harry lo vi sólo con Ginny el lunes, después de ahí no tuve acercamiento con él, pero ella me platicó que tanto él como Lavander que era de Comunicación, trabajaban más desde casa. Que solo se presentaban los lunes para tener reunión presencial con Tonks y los viernes para la junta con el equipo.

En ese momento Lavander entró con 8 cafés tambaleándose, por lo que Ginny y Harry le ayudaron.

—Cada semana alguien trae el café—me susurró Theo—supongo la siguiente te toca a ti.

Lavander comenzó a decir los nombres de cada uno y de ahí, sinceramente yo no esperaba recibir un café, pero agradecí cuando dijo mi nombre y estiró la mano.

—Latte con un shot de cereza sin azúcar y leche de soya —sonrió—espero que Draco no me haya mentido.

Lo miré. No pude evitar sentir algo en medio del pecho al darme cuenta que recordaba cual era mi café favorito.

—Me lo dijiste el lunes—respondió y asentí.

En nuestra relación de noviazgo, tuvimos varias fases, pero sin duda la que incluyó café fue cuando empezamos a trabajar y cuando los viernes él pasaba por mí ya fuera qué él me llevará uno que había comprado de camino o yo le diera uno recién hecho. A veces, sí era temprano pasábamos a desayunar, sobre todo cuando era quincena y nos pagaban.

Había pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas, que parecía imposible en este momento estuviéramos en el mismo espacio fingiendo que no nos conocíamos.

—Me alegro que le hayas quitado los recursos a Malfoy—me susurró Theo sacándome de mis pensamientos—todos creemos que solo lo tienen por su cara bonita.

No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando Tonks, pero en ese momento me sentí mal de haber actuado por impulso en contra de Draco, pero estaba realmente enojada con él. Yo quería hacer las cosas bien desde el principio, pero él las empezó a complicar no dirigiéndome la palabra, aunque claro Ginny apoyó mi decisión y por eso podría decirse que no estaba del todo equivocada. Y Tonks también lo había respaldado, así que por ese lado estaba tranquila pero no dejaba de sentirme un poco mal de que Draco hubiera pedido mi café favorito y yo le estuviera recortando sus gastos.

—Harry, Lavander, Draco—habló Tonks—¿Está todo listo para el evento de la próxima semana con los clientes?

—Sin problema, Tonks—respondió Harry—falta que Draco nos ayude a confirmar unas asistencias, pero todo bien.

—Listo, de todos modos, me gustaría que Hermione se inmiscuyera para que empezará a identificar a los clientes y los productos de cada uno—agregó Tonks y asentí.

—No recuerdo que Ted hubiera estado tan inmiscuido en mi área, Tonks—aportó Draco con desgano.

Y deje de arrepentirme por sus gastos recortados.

—Y por eso estamos así—respondió Theo y Draco lo miró.

—¿Tienes algún problema con Hermione, Draco? —preguntó Ginny y todos lo miraron.

—No, ninguno—me sonrió falsamente—solo me parece algo nuevo.

—Tranquilo—devolví la sonrisa sin emoción—nos iremos acostumbrando y estoy segura haremos muy buen equipo.

La junta terminó y todos comenzaron a irse, mis ganas de hablar con Draco habían desaparecido. Me imaginaba la primera semana sería tensa pero que pronto comenzaríamos a llevarnos bien. Si él dejaba de actuar tan infantil.

—¿Quieres ir por una cerveza? —me preguntó Ginny que vi acababa de decirle algo a su esposo. —Harry saldrá con unos amigos, Draco incluido—torcí la boca— Pensaba ir a casa porque no tenía plan, pero si tú tampoco tienes, ¿qué dices?

—Claro, voy por mis cosas.

Seguía sin tener muchos planes, lo más emocionante que haría sería ir a comprar mi coche al otro día y seguir buscando departamentos. Ya había tenido contacto con mi mejor amiga Penélope, pero se limitó a decirme que estaba muy contenta por mi regreso pero que en ese momento no tenía tiempo de hablar, su bebé estaba llorando. Ni siquiera sabía había tenido un hijo. Parecía como si hubiera terminado con ella al igual que con Draco y es que también esperaba mi regreso en 6 meses y mi presencia como dama de honor en su boda.

Seguí a Ginny hacia un pequeño restaurante de comida de mar, estaba cerca de la oficina y tenía un ambiente agradable de viernes. Ella pidió un pepigin que era vodka con hierbabuena y pepino, yo un bull que hacía mucho tiempo no tomaba. Las bebidas frías en Suecia no eran el principal atractivo.

—Eres tú, ¿cierto? —Preguntó de repente—la ex novia de Draco.

Un pedazo de hielo se me fue por la garganta y comencé a toser.

—Perdona—agregó y me acercó una servilleta—no quise incomodarte.

Di otro trago a la bebida.

—No sé de qué hablas—mentí intentando sonar convincente, pero Ginny era demasiado perspicaz.

—Puedes confiar en mí, nadie sabrá nada si es lo que ambos quieren. Pero, es obvio que eres tú, Draco tiene un carácter difícil pero la forma en que ambos se tratan no puede ser solamente porque le redujiste el personal.

—Eso lo hice porque me parecen excesivos—la interrumpí.

—Claro y estoy tan de acuerdo contigo que presentamos el caso con Tonks, pero hace dos años, la primera fiesta de trabajo que él estuvo se emborrachó. Y le contó a Harry que tuvo una novia que quería mucho, que se había ido a otro país y no pensaba volver, que ni siquiera le había avisado que se quedaba allá.

Suspiré.

Escuchado así hasta yo empezaba a odiarme.

—¿Dice que ella tuvo la culpa entonces? —pregunté.

—¿Cuál es tu versión?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que algo más pasó para que ella no hubiera querido volver.

Ginny me miró y sonrió

—Si algún día me quieres contar, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

No estaba segura de querer contarle, solamente Danielle y Mayte sabían la historia completa. Con ambas lloré al contarla y aunque dudaba hacerlo con Ginny, pues ya habían pasado 4 años, no era momento de abrir las heridas.

—Lo haré—sonreí y asentí—¿Alguien más lo sabe?

Negó dando un trago a su bebida.

—Lo dudo—respondió—yo porque has dicho cosas de tu viaje que se hilaron con lo que él le contó a Harry, porque escuché como azotaste su puerta dos veces y hoy hasta yo sentí tención en la oficina. Además, ni siquiera a mí me dijiste el sabor de tu café.

Asentí sin decir nada, no quería seguir hablando de Draco.

—¿Qué me recomiendas pedir?

Esperaba que Ginny cumpliera su palabra y no dijera nada a nadie de lo mío con Draco. Posiblemente, así como ella se dio cuenta todos lo harían en algún momento, pero era preferible que lo hicieran cuando las cosas comenzaran a calmarse, porque ahorita sin duda seguían muy tensas dentro de la oficina y después de que ella me contó la versión de Draco comenzaba a sentir cierto odio por él.


	6. Chapter 6

El dolor de pies estaba acabando conmigo, era la primera vez que estaba en uno de estos eventos y sinceramente no imaginaba fueran tan cansados. Pensé que solo estaría en la mesa con el resto del equipo que no tenía interacción con los clientes, sin embargo, Tonks dividió el evento en 3 partes, en las que Harry, Draco y yo tuvimos que trabajar, por lo que yo tuve que ponerme al día con los productos y sus procesos y dejar por un lado mis peleas estúpidas con Draco, lo vi poco después de la última junta con Tonks y Ginny y las conversaciones que tuvimos después de eso se limitaban a los buenos días.

Y aunque en la semana previa al evento tuvimos varias juntas era Harry, al parecer Ginny ya le había contado, quien hablaba entre los dos y evitaba alguna discusión estúpida. Pero no me eran desapercibidos los gestos de Draco cuando yo hablaba y yo no podía evitar torcer la boca ante sus opiniones.

Pero al final el evento había salido como Tonks esperaba por lo que al irse el ultimo cliente nos llamó a todos.

—Deberíamos ir a cenar —sugirió.

Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde así que no lo vi una idea tan descabellada.

—Es jueves, Tonks—dijo Draco recargándose en una pared—mañana tengo visita con cliente.

—Yo estoy sugiriendo cenar, ya no es mi problema si ustedes se quieren quedar en el bar—contestó risueña.

—Si quieres no vayas—contestó Ginny que, aunque no había estado en el evento ya estaba con nosotros.

Tonks comenzó a hablar peo no la escuché.

—Qué raro que Draco diga que no a una salida—me susurró mi amiga—se nota le incomoda tu presencia.

Rodé los ojos, ya no había hablado de él, en primera porque se lo había pedido y en segundo porque por la poca interacción que habíamos tenido no hubo ningún rumor.

—Perfecto, nos vemos en el estacionamiento en 10 minutos—pidió la directora y todos fuimos por nuestras cosas.

Y después de media hora nos encontrábamos ya en un restaurante extremadamente elegante, que me alegraba que ese día nos hubieran pedido ir vestidos muy formalmente, si no hubiera sido una pena que nos sacaran de ese lugar por no cumplir los códigos.

Traté de no quedar cerca de Draco para evitar sentirnos incomodos, no habíamos tenido una conversación más allá de laboral, pero me imaginaba que esa noche hablaríamos de temas un poco más personales, como solían ser las reuniones fuera de la oficina. Sin embargo, no me senté a tiempo y terminamos casi frente a frente, separados solamente por Ginny que estaba a mi lado.

Y sí, como me imaginé, después de que pedimos las bebidas y las entradas para comer Tonks me pidió le contará mi vida en Suecia, ante lo cual me gané la mirada de Draco sobre mí.

—Es frio—expliqué—pero agradable.

—¿Por qué volviste? —quiso saber Theo que estaba a lado mío y empezaba a comer pan.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Creí que ya era tiempo de volver a mi casa, a mi país con mi familia.

El mesero comenzó a llegar con las entradas, me sirvió vino rosado en mi copa y siguió con las demás personas.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —me preguntó Draco tomando un trago a su whiskey

Lo miré interrogándolo con la mirada, qué sentido tenía preguntarme eso, sentí que Ginny me miraba también esperando mi respuesta.

—Iba a un curso—comencé a explicar—pero después me di cuenta que estar lejos me ayudaría a crecer y a recuperarme de la ruptura que tuve con un idiota.

—¿Alguien quiere canapés? —ofreció Ginny al ver la cara de Draco.

—Seguro que fue un imbécil por dejarte ir—opinó Theo

—Sí, lo es—concordé.

Pensé que iba a responder algo, pero se limitó a alzar las cejas y seguir bebiendo de su vaso.

—¿Y allá no dejaste un novio? —preguntó Theo a lo que negué con la cabeza—que bueno, sinceramente no entiendo eso de las relaciones a distancia, ¿tú cómo lo logras Draco?

Di un trago a mi copa y miré como Draco cambiaba su vaso por uno lleno.

Los platos fuertes llegaron enseguida.

—Astoria volverá el próximo mes—respondió mirándome.

—¿Le sirvo señorita? —me preguntó el mesero después de que tomé el vino de un solo trago.

Asentí y vi como las burbujas volvían a llenar mi copa.

—Sí, pero se fue ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Ay ya Theo—protestó Ginny—que flojera hablar de la vida de Draco.

—Pero yo si quiero saber—comenté después de que tomarme la copa recién servida—casi no hemos tenido la oportunidad de platicar, Draco. Así que ¿Tú novia se fue de viaje?

El mesero cambió el vaso de Draco y yo le indiqué que me sirviera más vino.

—Sí, un año—respondió.

—Pero Draco está muy enamorado de Astoria—añadió Tonks y pidió permiso para levantarse.

No sabía si el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto o la conversación estaba afectándome, pero comencé a sentir que todo daba vueltas.

—Yo creía que el idiota que me dejó antes de irme a Suecia también estaba muy enamorado de mí—contesté.

Esperé una respuesta de Draco pero siguió tomando su whiskey y yo me dediqué a comer el pulpo que pedí, también a pedir copas de vino.

Tenía tiempo que no me mareaba, la última vez creo que había sido en un cumpleaños de Mayte y no pensé que la siguiente vez que lo hiciera fuera con Draco y un grupo de personas que no tenía ni un mes de haber conocido, la plática se había salido de control y el vino estaba demasiado rico, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas llevábamos, pues ahora me encontraba platicando y riendo con Harry y Ginny. Tonks se despidió poco después al igual que Lavander que dijo tenía que llegar con su bebé, Dean también se fue.

Quedamos en la mesa Ginny, Harry, Theo, Draco y yo.

—Esto esta aburridísimo—opinó Theo—amo a mi jefa, pero le falta un poquito de ambiente a sus salidas. Deberíamos ir a otro lado, apenas son las 11.

Harry y Ginny se miraron y enseguida asintieron.

Estaba cansada y cada vez me dolían más los pies, además que me sentía incomoda después de saber que Draco tenía una novia de la que estaba muy enamorado a la que sí estaba esperando.

—Vamos un rato, H—intentó convencerme Ginny y miró a Draco—Tú no vas, ¿Cierto, Malfoy?

—Ginny, ¿por qué excluyes a Draco? —preguntó Harry abrazándola.

—No, pero él dijo en la tarde que mañana tenía cliente.

Harry soltó una risita.

—¿Es enserio, Draco? ¿Eso cuando te ha importado?

Miré a Draco que se estaba tallando los ojos, perdí la cuenta de cuantos whiskeys pidió, pero ya tenía la corbata sin nudo y el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado.

Recordé cuantas veces habíamos salido borrachos de algún bar con nuestros amigos de la universidad en los tres años que salimos, tenía los mismos ojos rojos que en ese entonces, pero ya no me miraban con ternura.

—Vamos—respondió Draco y me dedicó una mirada.

Parecía como si estuviese invitándome directamente a mí sin importarle que no estábamos solos.

—Vamos—repetí mirándolo fijamente.

Pedimos la cuenta en ese lugar sin importarnos cuanto era ya que ese gasto lo cubriría Tonks como salida de equipo.

Salimos del restaurant para pedir los autos, por fin ya tenía uno propio y no tenía que cuidar el de Danielle. Primero llegó el Civic de Ginny y Harry, seguido por el Mini Cooper de Theo y en tercer lugar la camioneta de Draco, agradecí que no tuviera que pasar tiempo a solas con él.

—Yo sí estaba enamorado de ti cuando te fuiste—me dijo sin mirarme segundos antes de subir a su vehículo.

Me rasqué la ceja y suspiré, era tan difícil esa situación.

Me sentía un poco mareada que estuve tentada en irme a mi casa, pero en cuanto arranqué el coche vi las intermitentes del Civic rojo de Ginny que arrancó en cuanto estuve detrás de ellos, así que sin entender muy bien porqué lo hacía la seguí, supongo ya sabían a dónde íbamos.

Después de 8 minutos vi los tres coches estacionarse en un bar que tenía vista al mar, vi que Draco y Theo se habían quitado los sacos, por lo que asumí hacía calor, me recogí el cabello e imité su acción de bajar del coche, Theo corrió a abrirme la puerta y pude ver como Draco rodó los ojos así que yo le dediqué una sonrisa a Theo y le agradecí por ser tan amable conmigo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa en redondo Ginny aplaudía emocionada mientras le hacía señas al mesero para que nos tomara la orden.

—¿No extrañabas este ambiente? —preguntó Theo en gritos a causa del ruido.

—Un poco, el de allá era diferente—respondí—¿Quieres bailar?

Lo invité a la pista porque Draco no dejaba de verme y en cierto modo me estaba incomodando.

—Theo no baila—habló mi exnovio por fin—pero ¿vamos?

Se levantó y me tendió la mano para seguirlo a la pista, me levanté e hice que me siguiera, acepté para no levantar sospechas, aunque el único de ahí que no sabía la situación era Theo.

Fingimos bailar moviendo simplemente los hombros, no nos miramos, pero pude sentir su aroma, era inhabitable fingir que no tenía problema de estar con él y es que su cercanía, su olor y su simple presencia con unos tragos me hacían pensar que fue un error habernos separado años atrás.

—Es verdad lo que te dije antes de subir al auto—habló obligándome a mirarlo—yo estaba enamorado de ti cuando subiste a ese avión y sé que me equivoqué al decirte que me sentía asfixiado por ti y que eras una egoísta...

—Pero lo dijiste—lo interrumpí—dijiste que no sabías que hacías conmigo y que querías hacer esto desde hace tiempo.

Se llevó las manos a la nuca sin dejar de moverse.

—Pero te fui a buscar...

—¡Ponte en mi lugar, Draco! —alcé la voz—si yo prácticamente te hubiera dicho que eras un estorbo en mi vida, ¿qué hubieras hecho? —No dijo nada—pensé que lo nuestro era más importante...

—Lo era, Hermione, gracias a ti estoy donde estoy.

—Creí que tu novia era la hija del dueño.

—Hermione, no—me tomó la mano, pero la quite enseguida—Astoria no tiene que ver en esto.

—Ah cierto, que se llama Astoria, tu novia de la que estás muy enamorado y no te importo se te fuera de viaje.

—Estaba asustado ¿okay? —comenzó a desesperarse, pero yo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no llorar, el vino y esa platica no era buena combinación.

—¿Asustado de estar conmigo?

—No—suspiró—de no ser tan bueno como tú—lo miré sin entender—Tú eras la mejor estudiante, conseguiste un trabajo muy bueno enseguida y aun así quisiste ir a Suecia, yo solo tenía miedo de no ser lo suficiente para ti.

Abrí la poca para responderle, pero no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

—No solo eras suficiente—comenté cuando pude conectar mis palabras con mi cerebro—eras lo que yo siempre había soñado. Pero ya no lo eres Draco, ojalá sí seas lo suficiente para Astoria.

Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, la limpié con fuerza y fui a la mesa por mis cosas escuchándolo decir mi nombre, pero lo ignoré.

—¿Te vas? —me preguntó Ginny.

Asentí y agradecí que Theo no estuviera

—¿Puedes conducir hasta tu casa? —preguntó Harry que también me miraba y volví a asentir, pero miró a Ginny después.

—La llevo y me sigues—sugirió Ginny.

—No, enserio estoy bien—traté de convencerlos, pero no estaba segura de que fuera verdad.

—H, te tomaste en promedio una botella de vino tu sola y ahorita estas a punto de ponerte a llorar, yo te llevo.

Suspiré y les agradecí a ambos, no estaba segura de poder manejar tanta distancia. Y sí comenzaba a sentirme mareada.

Pero había una cosa que me preocupaba más que el camino a casa y era cómo podía seguir trabajando con Draco después de las confesiones de esa noche.


	7. Chapter 7

Rogué que mis padres no estuvieran despiertos, sólo les avisé que llegaría tarde y supuse que después de 4 años al otro lado del continente ya no les preocupaban mis desveladas, pero qué tal si seguían esperándome como cuando tenía 23.

La luz estaba prendida, para mi sorpresa era Danielle la que se encontraba de pie en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso con agua.

—Pensé llegarías más tarde—me comentó —apenas son 12:30

Había perdido el sentido del tiempo, salimos del restaurant al bar a las 11 según Theo, en realidad no habíamos pasado tanto tiempo en este último, pero para mí había sido una eternidad.

Me senté en el sillón y aventé mis zapatos lejos. Eche mi cabeza para atrás al sentir el peso de Danielle junto a mí, quien me golpeó el brazo para darme una bebida energética.

—Evitará que tengas tanta resaca mañana.

Le sonreí y le di un beso en la sien después de aceptar la botella. Quería contarle todo, ella siempre había sido mi confidente, pero en cuanto hablara mis lágrimas comenzarían a salir y no podía permitirme llorar por lo que acababa de pasar. Tenía que ser adulta irme a dormir para al otro día poder ir a trabajar.

—Te cuento cuando me sienta mejor, ¿ok? —le dije y me levanté del sofá.

—Fue Draco, ¿cierto? —Infirió y asentí—Ok, me cuentas después.

Recordé que al otro día le decían a Danielle si había sido aceptada en una escuela inglesa para hacer un seminario, pero me sentía demasiado cansada para platicar con ella en ese momento. Subí al baño de mi habitación y comencé a desmaquillarme.

_"Yo sí estaba enamorado de ti cuando te fuiste"_

No podía ignorar esas palabras, ni creer que después de tantos años tenerlo cerca afectara tanto en mi sistema nervioso. Él había sido la persona más importante en mi vida, con quien había salido de viaje por primera vez, mi compañero para corear las canciones en la carretera, la razón de que mi pulso estuviera a mil cada que me besaba.

Posiblemente dejé ir todo muy fácil pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir con quien yo creía ya no quería estar conmigo y ahora que sabía su versión tampoco estaba segura de poder estar con alguien que no sabía lo que quería.

Me desmaquillé el ojo y permití que unas lágrimas rodarán por mis mejillas.

Cada quien tomó sus decisiones y ahora teníamos que afrontarlas.

Me recosté en mi cama y leí el mensaje de Ginny donde me avisaba habían llegado bien. Ya no supe Draco cómo se iba a regresar, pero tampoco me importaba mucho ni pude pensar en eso pues en cuestión de segundos me quedé profundamente dormida.

Pero ese estado no duró mucho pues 4 horas después me despertó un intenso dolor de cabeza y las ganas de correr al escusado para vomitar. Al parecer la bebida de Danielle no sirvió mucho. Faltaba una hora para levantarme y ya había un poco de luz así que preferí meterme a bañar a ver si así el escalofrió reducía un poco, aunque lo único que conseguí fue sentir que la regadera daba vueltas.

Me senté en mi cama con la toalla envuelta en la cabeza, dudando seriamente en ir a trabajar o reportarme enferma, pero recordé cuando Mayte me dijo eso era de débiles. Sonreí al recordarla ya no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar por la diferencia de horarios, posiblemente ese momento era ideal sin embargo el dolor en mi cabeza me impidió tomar el celular.

Fue hasta que sonó mi alarma que salí de mi estado hipnótico para vestirme e ir a ver a mi ahijada para saber si ya tenía información de Londres, su cara de felicidad me dijo todo antes de que me enseñara el mail.

—Muchas felicidades, pulga—la abracé.

—Apestas a alcohol echado a perder—me susurró y me reí—espero que haya valido la pena anoche.

—Pues no—confesé—pero te cuento en la noche, salimos a cenar y te platico.

—¡Hecho!

Caminé hacia su puerta, pero escuché su gritó.

—Ponte más perfume.

Oler a alcohol era lo que menos me importaba contando lo mal que me sentía, además me daba muchísima pena ver a Ginny y sobre todo a Harry, que tuvieron que presenciar todo el show nocturno.

Conduje rogándole a la vida me dejará llegar al trabajo sin tener que detenerme a vomitar. Ya había tomado pastillas y más bebidas energéticas, pero parecía que esa resaca no se quería ir, no lo volvería a hacer y menos en jueves. Solo a mí se me ocurría eso.

Me estacioné junto al coche de Ginny, se me hizo raro que hubieran llegado tan temprano, pero recordé ellos estaban totalmente sobrios la noche anterior así que seguramente no tenían problemas de desintoxicación. Y verla tan fresca en su oficina me lo confirmó.

Estaba muy concentrada cuando pasé frente a ella así que preferí no hablarle, fui directo a mi lugar y prendí la computadora inmediatamente. Más tardó en iniciarse cuando un mensaje en el chat internó apareció.

_¿Quieres bajar por algo de desayunar? - _Preguntó Ginny.

_Quisiera morirme en estos momentos. -_Respondí

_Jaja, pues sí, eso pasa después de una botella de vino. Pero vamos, venden jugos y cosas que te ayudaran._ _Además, Luna esta igual que tú y ya le dije que íbamos._

_Ok_

Cinco minutos después ya estaba pidiendo un caldo de camarón y un jugo de naranja en la cafetería.

—¿Qué empresa te vende caldo de camarón en viernes? —Preguntó Luna que ya llevaba la mitad del suyo—por eso amo estar aquí.

Tomé de un solo trago el jugo en cuanto llegó y sentí tanto placer cuando la comida caliente entró por mi garganta.

—Ginny me contó de anoche—me confesó la rubia—tranquila, Draco y Selena no durarán mucho.

—¡Ginny! —me enojé con ella.

—¡Luna! —la reprendió Ginny.

—Tranquila, yo no diré nada—seguía sorbiendo su caldo.

Miré a mi amiga castaña, quería reclamarle, pero estaba segura sólo le había dicho a Luna porque nadie más en la oficina había comentado nada al respecto.

—Luna es de confianza—me confesó—de verdad, en ella y en mí puedes confiar siempre. Y en Harry.

Rodé los ojos.

—Y en Theo y en Dean y en Lavander. Incluso en Tonks, ¿no? —respondí sarcástica.

—No, te juro que no.

Miré a Luna y me sonrió, también sentía podía confiar en ella, habíamos comido varias veces y era agradable.

—Aunque si se siguen comportando como anoche—agregó Ginny—no tardarán en descubrirlo. Anoche le dijimos a Theo que te sentías mal por el cambio de horario y te querías ir.

—¿Y les creyó? —Preguntó Luna—Si ya pasó un mes desde que Hermione llegó.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? —Pedí—¿Tú también saliste anoche? —le pregunté a la rubia.

—Ella no hace falta que salga—contestó Ginny—su novio Chad hace las mejores fiestas en casa.

—Lo que dijo ella—respondió y miró su reloj—tengo que irme. Su jefa me mandó un correo respecto a las posiciones de tu equipo, Hermione.

—Genial—por fin una buena noticia—¿Qué decía?

—No lo sé, no lo abrí por venir a desayunar, pero te mandó la información en cuanto llegué a mi lugar.

Asentí

—Yo también me tengo que ir.

—Vamos, ya me siento mejor.

—Oye y enserio Luna es de confianza—me comentó Ginny mientras caminábamos.

Le creí pues no me quedaba de otra.

Subí a mi oficina sintiéndome mucho mejor, ya no tenía náuseas y el dolor de cabeza estaba disminuyendo, solo me sentía muy cansada y agradecía ese día fuera media jornada. Ya solo quedaba esperar la junta de equipo y podría ir a dormir a casa para después salir con Danielle.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta, alcé mi rostro y rodé los ojos al darme cuenta de la cabellera rubia que se asomaba detrás de los cristales. Después de suspirar le hice una seña para que pasará.

Traía dos cafés en la mano y al llegar a la mesa me estiró uno.

—Supuse que te caería bien.

—Gracias.

Su cabello estaba despeinado y sus ojos con demasiadas ojeras, me imaginaba se estaba sintiendo como yo en esos momentos.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio viendo mi pizarrón, yo lo miré esperando que hablara o se fuera.

—Hermione, anoche—suspiró—no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó ni lo que dije.

Genial, lo que me faltaba que ahora viniera aquí a fingir demencia.

—Yo tampoco recuerdo mucho—mentí—solo recuerdo que dijiste estabas muy enamorado de ¿Astoria? ¿Así se llama tu novia?

—Sí, Astoria—concordó—y respecto a eso...

—Draco, tranquilo—sonreí falsamente—somos compañeros de trabajo y somos adultos. Además, lo nuestro acabó hace mucho ¿cierto?

—Sí —por fin me miró—cuando dijiste que no volvías de Suecia.

Seguí sonriéndole y asentí con la cabeza.

—Cuando me dijiste que te sentías asfixiado por mí.

—Hermione...

—Draco—lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera decir algo.

—Lo que pasó anoche no importa porque no nos acordamos—proseguí—Ginny me llevó a casa porque yo se lo pedí, le dije me dolía mucho la cabeza por el cambio de horario. —Asintió—ahora si me lo permites tengo mucho trabajo. ¿Y tú no tenías cliente?

—Sí—se levantó molesto—y me voy antes de que pidas me cancelen los viáticos del coche.

Lo vi salir y aventé una pelota de goma a la puerta. Me enojé conmigo por llorar por él en la noche, no lo merecía, era un cretino y seguramente todo lo que dijo mientras bailábamos era mentira.

Era obvio que hace cuatro años tenía razón al no querer seguir conmigo y sí seguramente ahorita estaba muy enamorado de Astorias o Astoria o como fuese que se llamará la hija del dueño.

Solo porque mi cheque llegaria con muy buena cantidad mensualmente y la cafetería tenía curas para la resaca en viernes, si no ya hubiera renunciado con tal no ver sus horribles ojos azules y su ridículo cabello amarillo.

Entré a revisar mi correo pero antes de ver el de Luna, leí su mensaje en el chat.

_Perdón, no me esperaba eso. Tonks nunca había escatimado en gastos de equipo._

No entendí de qué hablaba así que dejé de leer los otros mails, en los que estaban algunos de Dean con su información para la mejora de un proyecto que empecé a implementar, para leer el de Luna.

¿Qué?

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban leyendo, de hecho, tuve que leerlo 2 veces para saber que era verdad.

_Estimada Hermione,_

_Después de la información de Nymphadora Tonks lamentó infórmate que tú departamento no contará con equipo por motivos de ahorro de la empresa._

_Justificando que tus actividades serán llevadas exclusivamente por ti como Líder de Producto y Proyectos._

_Si puedo apoyarte en algo más por favor déjame saberlo._

_Saludos_

_Luna Lovegood_

Corrí inmediatamente la oficina de Tonks con mi laptop en la mano.

—Oh Hermione—me recibió con una sonrisa—estaba por ir a la junta, ¿Pasa algo?

Traté de controlarme, no podía gritarle a mi jefa claro estaba, pero tampoco podía quedarme tranquila.

No dije nada simplemente le enseñé el correo.

Se tocó el tabique de la nariz y suspiró.

—Pensaba comentarlo en la junta—confesó.

—Tonks, ese no fue el trato. Yo no puedo sola.

—Sí puedes Hermione. Te he visto trabajar estos días y sinceramente ahorita no podemos contratar todo un equipo para Producto. También Procesos se quedará solo con Dean.

—¿Por qué? —quise saber.

—Tú viste los números y necesitamos reducir mucho en costos. Fue una propuesta en la que trabajó Draco y sinceramente...

—¿Draco? —me reí—¿Draco te dijo no me dieras equipo?

—Ubicamos las áreas que podían trabajar solo con el líder y la tuya y la de Dean pueden hacerlo perfectamente.

—¿No te parece extraño que me quité MI equipo después de que yo le reduje a su personal? —pregunté molesta.

—Posiblemente pero numéricamente es lógico—abrí la boca, pero ella no me dejó hablar—Mira Hermione, no sé qué problemas tengas con Draco o él contigo, pero aquí estamos para mejorar a la empresa y sí la propuesta hace sentido la aplicaré ¿estamos? —Asentí—Bien. Vamos a la junta.

La seguí y noté su molestia por lo que prefería no decir nada.

Me senté junto a Ginny y le enseñé el correo, me limité a encogerme de hombros y puse atención en la junta, Draco no estaba y que bueno, porque estaba tan enojada que posiblemente no hubiera actuado profesionalmente.

Pero se iba a cagar el idiota, si quería jugar sucio yo también estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Con la laptop debajo del brazo y un café en la mano, empujé la puerta de la sala de juntas para reunirme con Dean y Theo para trabajar en el caso de un cliente.

—¿Esperamos a Draco? —preguntó Dean

—No, me dijo no podía asistir—respondí después de dar un trago a mi café—¿comenzamos?

Dean parecía molesto de que le hubieran quitado a su equipo, maldito Draco si el pleito era conmigo por qué tenía que llevarse otras áreas de por medio, precisamente por eso no lo había invitado a la reunión, no quería tenerlo cerca y si él afirmaba que tanto Dean como yo podíamos sin gente en nuestro equipo también podíamos hacer las cosas sin él.

Pasamos aproximadamente hora y media redefiniendo productos y eficientando procesos de logística hasta que toda la gente fuera de la sala comenzó a levantarse.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté inquieta

—¿No revisaste tu correo? —preguntó Theo intrigado.

Negué con la cabeza, tenía varios pendientes, sobre todo los de Comunicación Interna.

—La hija prodiga ha vuelto de Canadá—continuó y lo miré sin entender—Astoria, ¿la hija del dueño? ¿la novia de Draco? ¿La que estaba estudiando su MBA afuera?

—Sí, sí ya entendí— le respondí sintiendo un frio recorrer mi espina dorsal—¿Qué con ella?

Theo rodó los ojos

—Pues mandaron un correo, viene a dar una plática, pero dicen las malas lenguas que será la nueva presidenta de la compañía. Y suponen a ella sí la tendremos aquí día y noche, no como a su padre que delegó todo a los directores. Por Tonks no hay problema lo hace perfecto, pero creo que esta niña viene a colgar sus grados en la oficina principal. Y bueno, no me extraña que Draco tenga más sueldo próximamente.

Genial lo que me faltaba. Si antes Draco era odioso ahora con la noviecita ahí como presidenta sería tres veces más.

Hice dos rayones en el cuaderno donde estaba escribiendo los puntos principales de nuestra reunión ganándome la mirada Theo.

—¿Todo bien?

Sonreí falsamente al verlo.

—Sí, Theo. Estoy aterrizando mis ideas.

—Me adelanto a la plática de Astoria—comentó Dean al ver que ni Theo ni yo nos movíamos de nuestros lugares—¿seguimos con la junta más tarde?

Suspiré y bajé con fuerza la tapa de la computadora, seguí a los chicos hacia la sala principal en la oficina de Presidencia. La veía diario pero nunca había movimiento dentro, así que parecía este día sí era muy especial.

Entre a la sala y me senté junto a Ginny, comía manguitos enchilados y no tardó en ofrecerme uno el cual acepté.

No tenía idea cómo era Astoria, me habían comentado era bonita y Luna comentó alguna vez "Tenía un aire parecido a mí", pero la ignoré complemente, me ponía de malas escuchar la vida de Draco y su relación con la hija del dueño. No sé qué pretendían al contarme, celos no me daban, coraje tal vez sí, porque Draco tuviera el puesto que tenía solo por la influencia de su familia política y no por sus méritos. Pero igual prefería hablar de otras cosas a la hora de la comida.

Vi a Draco entrar a la sala, vestía de traje y había peinado su cabello diferente, se sentó en la segunda fila y saludó a la gente que estaba a su lado. Comencé a romper una servilleta, justo como la primera vez que lo vi en Einfuhr, sentí como Ginny tomaba mi mano para que me tranquilizara.

Tonks subió al estrado y tocó el micrófono 2 veces para probar que se escuchará bien.

—Gracias a todos por estar e interrumpir un momento de su trabajo para poder darle la bienvenida a una persona que llegó aquí siendo una bebé y ahora regresa de Canadá con un MBA para seguir al frente de la empresa que su familia ha forjado.

—Ay mi jefa, no se cansa de alabar— me susurró Ginny al oído y no pude evitar reírme.

—Ahora unas palabras de nuestro presidente, Ricardo Greengrass—continuó Tonks dando paso a un hombre de edad mediana que se acomodó la corbata al subir al estrado con aplausos de fondo.

—¿Suegro de Draco? —le pregunté a Ginny en voz baja.

—Sí, pero creí no te importaba—seguía aplaudiendo.

Rodé los ojos, era mera curiosidad obvio me daba completamente igual.

—Gracias Tonks y gracias a todos por estar este día tan especial para nosotros. Einfuhr se fundó hace 25 años, celebrando así el primer cumpleaños de mi hija Astoria para quien cree esta empresa—señaló a su hija que estaba en primera fila pero solo me pude percatar de su cabello negro—gracias a ustedes, este lugar ha crecido siendo ahora una empresa multinacional. Cada departamento es como una gran familia...

—Claro si en Alimentos tiene al yerno y a la competencia de la hija—susurró Ginny y le di un puntapié pero ella siguió riendo.

—Y aunque este último año no ha sido el mejor en ganancias, sé que lograremos salir a delante como lo hemos hecho siempre.

Todos los empleados comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar ovaciones. Miré a mi amiga que rodó los ojos y apuntó su dedico pulgar hacia abajo, haciendo un sonido con la boca.

Era imposible mantenerme seria en una junta con Ginny a mi lado.

—Por eso mismo, como la empresa necesita un cambio, Astoria que acaba de regresar de Canadá, se quedará al frente de Einfuhr California y mi esposa y yo nos iremos a Chicago para buscar una alianza con otras empresas. Astoria tiene muchas nuevas ideas y estoy segura hará lo mejor para la empresa. Ahora pido un fuerte aplauso para recibir a mi hija Astoria Greengrass.

Nuevamente las personas volvieron a aplaudir y por fin pude verla cuando se levantó. En efecto su cabello era café y ondulado, como el mío, su piel tez morena clara, como la mía. Usaba tacones, pero aún sin ellos, era más alta que yo. Su maquillaje era sencillo, pero no podía negar que era jodidamente bonita.

Al parecer Draco tenía un patrón con las castañas, o sea podía haber salido con una rubia como Penélope, ¿por qué no salió con Penélope? Si también era su amiga. O con una pelirroja como su "casi hermana" Lily. Pero ¡NO! Una castaña que parecía mi prima lejana según Ginny.

—Muchas gracias a todos y gracias papá—comenzó a decir con voz dulce—desde muy niña fue mi sueño poder dirigir esta empresa y ahora que se me presenta la oportunidad haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que todo siga funcionando perfectamente. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar aquí con ustedes y yo sé qué haremos muy bien equipo—se quedó en silencio unos segundos en lo que los oyentes dejaban de aplaudir—Las próximas semanas me gustaría que tuviéramos un espacio para trabajar individualmente y saber sus expectativas y necesidades. De nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo y pues nada, dejo que vuelvan a sus funciones.

Comencé a rascarme el lóbulo de la oreja mientras veía a la gente salir, algunos se regresaban a saludar a Astoria y alcancé a escuchar que "se ponían a sus órdenes", sabía que ese no era el caso de ninguna persona del departamento de Tonks, todos salieron inmediatamente, excepto Draco que se quedó platicando con Ricardo.

Al menos una cosa no podía negar de Draco y era que tenía buen gusto, Astoria se veía una chica inteligente y a decir verdad, hasta a mí me había caído bien. No entendía porque a Ginny no le agradaba tanto, bueno en realidad a mi amiga eran contadas las personas que sí le caían bien.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, posiblemente si yo hablaba con Astoria podría recuperar a mi equipo, diciéndole claramente que Draco había puesto interferencia. A menos que este ya le hubiera contado que yo fui la novia que lo abandonó a su suerte hacia 4 años y ella estuviera totalmente de acuerdo. Al fin de cuentas, era ella la dueña.

...

Tres días después trabajaba en mi oficina analizando todos los procesos y las posibles opciones de cambios cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta.

Como lo había dicho en su discurso de bienvenida, Astoria se encontraba ahora en nuestro piso y al parecer yo era la primera persona con la que se entrevistaría.

Usaba un traje que la hacía ver un poco de más edad de lo que en realidad era, pero también le daba un aspecto de seriedad que necesitaba para llevar una empresa.

—¿Eres Hermione cierto? —preguntó entrando a mi oficina.

_Que hábil, en mi puerta lo dice._ Pensé pero solo asentí con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

—Me preguntaba cuando tendrías disponible una hora para platicar—añadió.

Revisé rápidamente mi calendario y mi siguiente reunión era en 3 horas así que tenía el tiempo disponible para hacerlo.

—Sí tu puedes yo estoy disponible ahorita.

—Claro—se sentó en mi escritorio y suspiró—¿qué problema tienes con Draco?

Me quedé fría, ¿qué se suponía que le tenía que contestar? ¿Estoy enojada porque me dejó hace 4 años sin razón aparente y ahora se hace el digno?

—Yo, amm—dudé en responder—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

_¿A qué es mi ex novio y me odia tanto como yo a él?—_ pensé

—Oh no disculpa, creo que fui muy directa. Draco es una persona complicada, quiere ser el mejor siempre y no le gusta le cuestionen sus decisiones. Tú llegaste a hacerlo, según me contó Tonks y eso me parece fenomenal, pero quiero saber sí él ha hecho algo contra ti por esa razón.

—Ah eso—suspiré y el alma me volvió al cuerpo. Tomé un trago de café intentando disimular mi nerviosismo.

Que directa era esa mujer, cualquiera hubiera empezando preguntadome qué me opinaba la empresa.

—Creo que ninguno—mentí—hay roces laborales porque como dices le cuestiono cosas pero fuera de ahí y que hizo un análisis para justificar que la gente a mi cargo no era necesaria, creo que estamos bien.

Me mordí el labio por mi mentira, omití la parte en que había dejado de invitarlo a las juntas y que él tampoco me dirigía mucho la palabra ni para lo meramente laboral.

—Sí, también me lo contó Tonks—revisó una hoja que tenía en las manos—mira revisaré ese tema, porque también perjudicó a Dean y déjame ver qué puedo hacer, no sé, al menos una asistente te puedo conseguir.

Sonreí, me caía bien en realidad.

—¿Eso no te causará problemas con él? —pregunté sin saber bien porqué lo hacía.

—No, es mi empresa, yo decido que es lo mejor. —respondió sin titubear.

—Pero...¿que no es también tu novio? —me mordí el labio nuevamente y me arrepentí de la pregunta.

Astoria dejó caer el lápiz y me miró no sin antes soltar una risa.

—Sí pero él no está aquí por eso y tenemos muy bien diferenciados los papeles, ya lo verás.

Alcé una ceja demostrando mi duda.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites o problema que tenga mi oficina está abierta—me sonrió—y no te preocupes, revisaré lo de tu equipo.

Platicamos unos minutos más a cerca de mi opinión sobre la compañía y me pidió consejos, argumentando que mi curriculum se veía excelente. También me contó su experiencia en Canadá y yo no pude explicarle a detalle porqué de tantos años en Suecia.

Se disculpó al salir diciendo que aún tenía que trabajar con las demás áreas y sólo pude pensar una cosa, que Draco no la merecía.

Me percaté cuando Astoria se había ido y corrí hacia la oficina de a lado, estaba distraído en su computadora y sin importarme, entré rápidamente ganándome su mirada desconcertaste.

—No se lo dijiste—afirmé y mi me miró sin entender— no le dijiste a Astoria quien soy yo, ¿por qué?

Dejó caer su pluma y echó su cabeza para atrás

—Creí que habíamos quedado en que nadie del trabajo supiera nuestro pasado, aunque Ginny lo sabe.

—Sí, lo dedujo porque tú le lloraste a Liam por mí y es lista, pero ese no es el punto. ¿Por qué no fuiste sincero con ella? Es tu novia.

—No—lo miré entrecerrando los ojos y sentí mi corazón palpitar— bueno sí, pero ahora es la presidenta. Y no quiero mezclar las cosas.

—Eso no ayudará a tu relación—opiné sin que me preguntará y se rio.

—¿Ahora te importa mi relación? —me encogí de hombros—¿Si tú fueras ella te gustaría que te lo dijera?

Rodé los ojos

—Solo digo seas sincero—me levanté del asiento buscando la salida—pero creo que eso es imposible en ti.

Cerré fuertemente su puerta y pude percatarme de cómo se talló la cara con ambas manos, ni siquiera sé por qué me metía en su relación, no era como que a mí me importara mucho.

—Ey Hermione—la voz de Theo, que iba entrando a su oficina, me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

—¿Quieres ir por un café? —lo invité y me miró extraño.

—Sí claro—aceptó finalmente.

Escuché la puerta de Draco azotarse nuevamente, pero en ese momento no me importaba, necesitaba distraerme y posiblemente Theo sería de ayuda.


	9. Chapter 9

Llegue a la oficina 2 horas más tardes de lo normal con permiso de Tonks. Esa mañana había llevado a mi ahijada al aeropuerto y sentía un vacío enorme en mí. Si bien habíamos estado 4 años separadas, estos 3 meses juntas me habían ayudado muchísimo a adaptarme nuevamente a mi vida en California. Y ahora yo la veía partir, posiblemente me estaba haciendo mayor y muy sentimental, pero abrazarla antes de que entrara a la sala de abordar me hacía tener un nudo en la garganta.

El clima tampoco estaba ayudando a mis emociones, ya había empezado el otoño de octubre y mi parabrisas se encontraba repleto de hojas color café, admito me gustaba más el paisaje en Suecia, los arboles eran rojos y si te adentrabas al bosque parecía un cuento de hadas de esos que mi mamá solía leerme. Solía ir con Victor, que, aunque nunca me enamoré de él sentía lindo cuando me abrazaba y caminábamos.

Era extraño que no me hubiera enamorado de nadie después de Draco, pero quería disfrutar mi soltería, estar en un país lejano y convivir con mis amigos allá. Victor fue alguien importante, no podría decir que no significó nada, pero nunca me vi con él llegando lejos. Me alegraba que Draco si hubiera conocido a alguien, pero no podía dejar de sentir cierto celo al saber que a Astoria la apoyó para irse a Canadá y la espero sin problema mientras lo nuestro lo dejó ir muy fácil.

En fin, probamente no éramos el destino del otro como solíamos decir después de un beso.

Sacudí mi cabeza esperando mis pensamientos se fueran de esa manera, odiaba cuando mi cerebro me traicionaba y me llevaba a tiempos cuando la ropa nos estorbaba junto con mi ahora compañero de lado.

Me estacioné junto a la camioneta del que había estado en mis pensamientos la ultima hora y me dieron muchas ganas de patearla, así que respiré y corrí a los elevadores. Tenía que hablar con Luna a las 10:00 porque al parecer Astoria había aprobado una posición para que trabajara conmigo, eran 4 las que Draco me había quitado, pero bueno 1 siempre era mejor que ninguno.

_Luna Lovegood escribió: ¿Y crees que hayan peleado porque Draco te quitó posiciones?_

Apareció el chat en mi pantalla una vez que prendí mi computador y después de que ella me mandara varios CVs para revisar.

_Hermione Granger escribió: Según ellos tienen muy bien separado lo personal de lo laboral, como sea Astoria es la jefa. _

Agregué un icono de hombros encogidos intentando reflejar que no me importaban sus peleas.

_Luna Lovegood escribió: jajaja ¿Y por qué no lo hace contigo también?_

_Hermione Granger escribió: sí lo hace, de hecho, nuestros problemas son laborales más allá que personales. ¿Por qué tendríamos personales? Ambos nos tenemos superados._

_Luna Lovegood escribió:_ _sí claro, reducirle el sueldo a su equipo y que él te quitara a tu personal es por el bien de la empresa._

_Hermione Granger escribió:_ _obviamente, pregúntale a Ginny cómo han reducido los gastos. _

_Luna Lovegood escribió: pues a mí me ha incrementado el trabajo por su culpa, tuve que restructurar toda su área, gracias. _

Sonreí ante la pantalla y estaba a punto de escribirle de vuelta, pero el sonido en mi puerta me distrajo.

—Traje pan y café —anunció Theo —pero veo que estas muy divertida viendo Netflix en tu computadora.

Negué con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír

—Luna es muy chistosa —le hice una seña de que sentará.

Theo se había vuelto mi amigo y sólo a él y a Ginny le había contado lo de mi hermana y por esa razón había llevado el desayuno, argumentando el café con pan siempre mejoraba los estados de ánimo. Platicamos rápidamente de cómo me había sentido al dejarla en el aeropuerto y lo mucho que me dolía separarme de ella nuevamente.

—Pero son cosas de la vida —finalicé —que bueno que tú no tienes que pasar por eso.

—Sí ser hijo único tiene sus ventajas.

Una persona abrió mi puerta nuevamente pero no tuvo la delicadeza de tocar.

—Hermione, tenemos un asunto pendien…ah perdón no sabía que estabas ocupada.

—¿Qué quieres, Draco? —pregunté sin saludar —en efecto estoy ocupada.

—Sí ya vi —miró los cafés y mi dona mordida —Theo, nunca llevaste pan a nuestras reuniones.

—Eres intolerante a lactosa —respondí sonriendo —me imagino que por eso.

Rodó los ojos y agregó antes de irse:

—Cuando terminen de su importantísima reunión ¿puedes revisar tu correo? Tonks te mandó algo.

Asentí con la cabeza y le hice una señal de que se fuera. Theo me miró dudoso.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué problema tienen Malfoy y tú? —preguntó —¿Y cómo sabes que es intolerante a la lactosa?

Me encogí de hombros

—Me lo dijo Astoria —mentí.

—¿Astoria habló contigo de Draco? No lo creo…

—Theo, te agradezco lo del café, la dona y la plática, pero creo que tengo que ponerme al día de mis correos.

Alzó sus manos en señal de rendición y tomando su café salió hacia su oficina.

Respiré profundo, algún día iba a matar a Draco de eso estaba segura, sin embargo, tuve que hacerle caso a revisar mis correos pues entre llegar tarde, reírme con Luna y platicar con Theo no me había puesto al corriente.

Dejé para el final los de Comunicación Interna que nos invitaban a la fiesta de Halloween la última semana de Octubre donde además se convivir disfrazados darían los reconocimientos a los mejores proyectos de los últimos 3 meses.

Otros correos eran referentes a los CVs de la persona que quería estuviera en mi equipo, la mayoría eran recién egresados pero una niña había mandado la explicación de porqué tendría que ser ella la que debía de entrar a Einfuhr agregando un montón de logros académicos, me agradó su actitud así que inmediatamente le pedí a Luna la entrevistara.

Pero sin duda el correo hubo un correo de mi jefa que me preocupó, imaginé fue el que Draco me pidió revisará y leyéndolo entendía un poco su preocupación.

Un cliente estaba en riesgo, nos habían elegido como empresa exportadora y sus productos habían llegado dañados lo que le ocasionó un gran riesgo a su producción. Ahora quería demandar a Einfuhr y necesitábamos rápidamente un plan para mantenerlo con nosotros.

Fui a buscar a Draco a su oficina, pero no estaba, así que traté de hablar con su equipo, solo estaba Pansy.

—Si hace 10 minutos fue buscarme a mi oficina—le expliqué cuando ella dijo que había salido.

Pero la morena solo se encogió de hombros y se levantó de su asiento tomando su bolso.

—Tenemos cita con un cliente en 2 horas ¿quieres que le diga algo?

Pensé unos segundos antes de responder, estaba enojada con él y nerviosa por el tema del cliente, pero Pansy no tenía la culpa y no le podía responder grosero.

—Gracias—sonreí—yo le llamo.

Busqué en mis contactos, pero no encontré su teléfono, nunca se me ocurrió pedírselo y ahora sentía estábamos en problemas.

Analicé la situación y corrí a la oficina de Dean.

—Necesito de tu ayuda—comenté en cuanto abrí la puerta.

Le expliqué la situación mientras llegábamos a la oficina de Theo.

—Hermione—escuché la voz de Ginny y al mirarla me hizo una seña de que me acercará—Si estas alterada por lo que está pasando con el cliente te recomiendo sinceramente esperes a Draco.

Pegué con el zapato en el piso varias veces.

—Él no está—confesé—y mientras lo busco perderemos tiempo.

—Hermione—dijo nuevamente y me sujetó la mano—te vas a meter en un problema si haces las cosas por tu cuenta, Draco tiene toda la información de los clientes y él sabrá llegar a una negociación.

Rodé los ojos y no la escuché, seguí mi camino hacia la oficina de Theo.

Platicamos aproximadamente una hora buscando soluciones hasta que llegamos a una en común, ellos propusieron esperar a Draco pero este nunca llegó y tampoco contestó a la llamada de Dean.

—Señor Márquez, buenas tardes, habla Hermione Granger de Einfuhr—hablé por teléfono—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—¿Qué haces? —me susurró Theo sin entender por qué estaba hablando con el cliente, pero no le presté atención y salí al pasillo a continuar mi llamada.

—Mire entiendo su molestia y créame que estamos muy apenados con usted—escuché su voz—sí el señor Malfoy promete muchas cosas yo lo sé, pero por suerte estoy aquí para ayudarlo. ¿Le parece si nos vemos más tarde? —esperé—¡Perfecto! A las 3, es un hecho.

Regresé a la oficina y mis compañeros me miraban como si hubiera hecho la mayor estupidez de mi vida.

—¿Qué? —pregunté incomoda—tenemos una cita con el cliente. Lo arreglaremos.

Se miraron mutuamente.

—¿Sin Draco? —preguntó Theo—¿Tú has negociado alguna vez con clientes Hermione? Porque Dean y yo no.

Suspiré.

—¿Qué tu no vas con Draco a ver a los nuevos clientes, Dean?

—Sí, pero solo escucho sus necesidades no cierro trato con ellos ni sé su historial ni nada, de verdad Hermione, yo sé que eres muy buena en lo tuyo pero las Ventas es lo de Draco.

—A ver dejen de hablar de Draco como si fuera el único que pudiera hacer las cosas, si todos sabemos que está aquí ganando los millones porque se acuesta con la hija del dueño….

—Oye, Astoria…—quiso hablar Dean pero no lo deje.

—Draco solo es un imbécil con ojos bonitos y facilidad de palabra, así que sea lo que sea que hace aquí lo pueden hacer ustedes o yo sin problema alguno si es que no quieren ir.

Los mire esperando una respuesta y al cabo de unos minutos Theo preguntó.

—Enserio Hermione, ¿Cuál es tu problema con Draco?

Rodé los ojos y salí de la oficina, sorpresivamente me siguieron, en el camino al elevador pude ver como Ginny negaba con la cabeza, no estaba de acuerdo con lo mío, pero ¿qué podía hacer si un cliente para la empresa estaba en riesgo y Draco no estaba para solucionarlo? Si tanto le urgía hubiera esperado a que leyera el correo, pero no, parecía que cada que yo platicaba con Theo él se ponía de mal humor y dejaba de ser profesional.

La oficina del cliente se encontraba a solo unas cuadras de distancia de Einfuhr, fuimos en mi coche y llegamos en menos de 15 minutos. El director Alberto Márquez, un hombre joven y muy apuesto, nos atendió enseguida.

—Pensé que Draco vendría con ustedes—habló cuando estábamos en la sala de juntas.

Theo y Dean me voltearon a ver, pero yo solo sonreí.

—Él no pudo acompañarnos, pero está de acuerdo con nosotros en presentarle la siguiente promoción para que nos perdone el daño cometido con su mercancía.

Esa frase supuse me metería en varios problemas uno por involucrar a Draco y dos por dar una promoción sin mencionárselo al equipo de Ginny.

La revisó a detalle y tanto Dean como yo aclaramos varias dudas en lo que involucraría el nuevo proceso.

—¿Seguros que Draco está de acuerdo? —preguntó Alberto—Es algo totalmente opuesto a lo que hemos venido negociando.

Miré a Theo que había estado muy callado para que él lograra convencer al cliente.

—Sí, optamos que esta es la mejor opción—aportó mi amigo.

—Pues entonces perfecto, me parece razonable, tenemos un trato.

Apretamos las manos y con una sonrisa salí de las oficinas seguida de Theo y Dean.

—Ay quiten esas caras—pedí una vez en el coche—logramos nuestro cometido y sin Draco.

Un correo apareció en mi celular con Tonks como remitente.

_No sé cómo lo lograron tan rápido, pero muy bien hecho. _

_Gracias Hermione, Dean y Theo._

_N. Tonks_

Les pasé el teléfono para que lo vieran y las caras de ambos reflejaron tranquilidad.

—Ven, les dije que no había de qué preocuparse.

….

_¡Hola! Gracias a todos los que están leyendo esto. Este capítulo en particular me divirtió mucho y los que vienen también estarán buenos. Ya pronto Draco & Hermione se llevarán bien, pero mientras._

_¿Creen que en efecto la negociación de Hermione haya sido efectiva o meterá en más problemas a la empresa?_

_¿Draco estará celoso de Theo o estará muy enamorado de Astoria como para pensar en Hermione de esa forma?_

_Espero sus teorías_

_Gracias_


	10. Chapter 10

10

3, 2, 1.

—¡Hermione! ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? —gritó Draco desde el pasillo.

—Oh, él es Draco—le comenté a Lucy, la nueva persona que estaría trabajando conmigo.

Me imaginé había leído el correo que minutos atrás había mandado Tonks a todo el equipo explicando la situación con el cliente que una semana atrás habíamos resuelto.

Abrió la puerta de mi oficina y su rostros reflejaba enojo, me señaló la pantalla de su celular donde se mostraba una pantalla con letras negras no que alcancé a leer por lo que él miró el celular y comenzó a decir en voz alta lo que el mensaje explicaba.

—Agradezco a Hermione, Theo y Dean, por haber logrado resolver el problema con el cliente _Marivera, _sin embargo no entendió porqué el equipo de Ventas no estuvo presente en esta negociación—leyó.

—Lucy, querida, ¿nos dejas solos un segundo por favor?

Esperamos unos segundos a que Lucy asintiera y saliera después de tomar sus cosas.

—Yo tampoco entiendo por qué MI equipo no estuvo presente.

Me quité los lentes que había empezado a usar hasta hace poco porque el brillo de la computadora me lastimaba. Junté mis manos en señal de oración y metí la cara en ellas para respirar profundamente antes de responder.

—Mira Draco tú no estabas, ¿ok? —Comencé a hablar—Llegas a decirme de un correo urgente, te salgo a buscar y no estas, le pregunto a Pansy y tampoco tiene idea de ti, eso urgía y tú, ni el teléfono pudiste contestar. A mí me preocupa mi trabajo pero es obvio que a ti no, tener como novia a la dueña de la empresa tiene sus ventajas ¿cierto?

—¿De qué hablas Hermione? —se cruzó de brazos—¿Ahora que tiene que ver Astoria con esto? ¿Enserio te molesta tanto que haya rehecho mi vida después de 4 años de no verte?

Solté una risa

—¿A mí? ¿Quién fue el que lloró por mí en una borrachera de trabajo? ¿Y el que ahora no le dice a su novia quién fui en su vida? —bajé mi voz porque sentí estábamos gritando—aquí el único que parece molesto con la situación eres tú.

—Esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido.

—Ay ya—me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a él—sal por favor. Y a partir de ahora no quiero que vuelvas a entrar a mi oficina, ni para temas laborales, me mandas un correo, me escribes por chat o me tocas por la pared, lo que sea, menos entrar aquí. Y si necesitas algo más, lo verás directamente con Lucy.

Abrí la puerta para que saliera.

—Te seguirás llevando felicitaciones a mi costa junto a tu amigo Theo.

—Y seguirá sin importarte porque yo tengo que cuidar mi trabajo.

Sin decir una palabra más y ni siquiera mirarme, Draco salió de mi oficina y pude ver como Lucy me esperaba fuera, sus ojos grandes y verdes me miraban sorprendida, sabía que esa no era forma de iniciar con su primer día de trabajo, pero si Draco estaba cerca todo se complicaba demasiado.

Sonreí e la invité a pasar de nuevo.

Me miró extraño durante las siguientes dos horas cuando le expliqué como trabajaríamos, lo que esperaba de ella y como evaluaría sus resultados.

—Déjame ver si entendí—habló después de anotar—¿todas las juntas en las que este Ventas tengo que ir en tu representación?

—Correcto.

—¿Pero con todas las demás áreas solo iré cuando sea necesario?

—Correcto también—me miró sin entender—sí, mira Draco y yo acordamos que sería mejor que nos dividiéramos las tareas y por eso decidimos que serían nuestros equipos los que estuvieran en contacto, tú con él y yo con Pansy o ustedes dos.

Asintió sin dejar de mirarme extrañada, sinceramente mi disgusto con Draco no era discreto, nos la pasábamos peleando y siempre sacábamos nuestro pasado en común. Las cosas se estaban tornando un poco complicadas, pero mi sueldo me gustaba y ahora más que estaba por dar el primer enganche para mi nuevo apartamento. Así que si no iba a renunciar al menos tenía que hacer las cosas llevaderas con mi ex novio.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó directamente.

—No, seria todo—sonreí—si tienes alguna durante todo el proceso o algo en relación al trabajo siempre mi oficina estará abierta.

Soltó una risita o añadió.

—O te puedo escribir por chat.

La miré sabiendo perfectamente que se refería a mi conversación con Draco.

—Sí también puedes hacer eso.

—Listo—sonrió—estaré afuera por si me necesitas.

Desde que leí su cv y como se describía así mismo supe que era una persona decidida y directa, en realidad por eso la elegí a ella, pero no sabía que tan intuitiva podría llegar a ser y descubrir las cosas de Draco.

La foto de Luna apareció en mi pantalla acompañada de un mensaje.

_Luna Lovegood escribió un mensaje: ¿Qué tal tu nueva niña?_

_Hermione Granger escribió un mensaje: Inteligente pero intuitiva._

_Luna Lovegood escribió un mensaje: ¿Qué?¿ Ya intuyó lo tuyo con Draco? No entiendo por qué si son súper discretos._

Rodé los ojos

_Hermione Granger escribió un mensaje: No hay nada mío con Draco..._

_Luna Lovegood escribió un mensaje: Sí seguro._

Estaba por responderle el mensaje, pero vi que seguía escribiendo.

_Luna Lovegood escribió un mensaje: Como sea, ¿ya sabes de qué te vas a disfrazar el viernes?_

_Hermione Granger escribió un mensaje: ¿viernes? ¿Qué hay el viernes?_

_Luna Lovegood escribió un mensaje: ¿Es enserio? ¿Sigues sin leer los correos que te manda Comunicación Interna?_

_Hermione Granger escribió un mensaje: Sí los leo, al final del día... o de la semana._

_Luna Lovegood escribió un mensaje: ¿Y Ginny no te dijo?_

_Hermione Granger escribió un mensaje: No, sigue enojada conmigo por no tomarla en cuenta en mi propuesta con el cliente y por no hacerle caso de que me iba a meter en problemas._

_Luna Lovegood escribió un mensaje: jaja, ay amiga te complicas mucho la vida en el camino de complicársela a Draco._

_Hermione Granger escribió un mensaje: ¿Entonces este viernes disfrazado?_

_Luna Lovegood escribió un mensaje: Sí, sí, habrá como una fiesta donde entregaran los reconocimientos a las personas sobresalientes, supongo saldrá tu nombre._

_Hermione Granger escribió un mensaje: Buscaré disfraz entonces jajaa, ¿tú ya sabes de qué vendrás?_

_Luna Lovegood escribió un mensaje: Después de eso tenemos una fiesta Chad y yo con nuestros vecinos y quedamos de disfrazarnos de muerte._

_Hermione Granger escribió un mensaje: ¡Que lindos! Me conseguiré un novio solo para tener un disfraz en pareja jaja._

_Luna Lovegood escribió un mensaje: Solo tienes que ir a la oficina de lado y estoy segura que te diría que sí._

_Hermione Granger escribió un mensaje: ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE HABLAR DE DRACO POR FAVOR?_

_Luna Lovegood escribió un mensaje: Tranquila, yo hablaba de Theo que se ve está enamorado de ti._

_Hermione Granger escribió un mensaje: Ah, no, es mi amigo y seguro él vendrá de Hobbit o de alguna de esas cosas que le gustan._

_Luna Lovegood escribió un mensaje: Bueno, dejo que pienses en el disfraz y te veo el viernes en la fiesta._

Suspiré para ver mis correos, en efecto Comunicación había enviado la invitación para la convivencia de Halloween, Astoria estaría presente pues ella firmaba el atentamente. Sería la oportunidad para agradecerle por darme un equipo y así dejar de ver a Draco, aunque claro eso ultimo no se lo diría.

...

Me estaba muriendo de frio en el jardín de la empresa, solo a mí se me ocurría disfrazarme de Catwoman justo cuando el invierno estaba por llegar. Dudé mucho en usar ese disfraz, lo tenía en mis cosas y no tuve tiempo de ir a buscar uno nuevo, básicamente porque estuve en llamadas con la vendedora inmobiliaria para ver la firma de escrituras de mi nuevo departamento.

Así que busqué entre mis cosas algo que pudiera servir como disfraz, a veces me gustaba improvisar como lo hice en Suecia 4 años, pero esta vez no encontré nada que realmente ayudará. En cambio estaba ahí, en la parte de arriba del closet, el ultimo disfraz que había usado en California, en una fiesta con mis amigos incluida Penelopé y por supuesto Draco. Suspiré pero estaba bien, era lo único que tenía para ese día y según Luna me dijo en la comida era muy penado que no usar.

Y ahora estaba ahí, con la piel de gallina esperando que llegaran los demás, lo que pasó 10 minutos después. Luna apareció con una falda roja, blusa negra y toda la cara pintada de blanco simulando ser una calavera con flores en la cabeza. Theo estaba maquillado de una forma similiar, aunque no entendía si era un panda, Jack o una calavera. Ginny usaba una peluca morada mientras que Harry personificaba algo así como un pirata.

Nos sentamos todos juntos, aunque Ginny un poco alejada de mí, seguía sin hablarme y en parte me dolía pero sabía que en poco tiempo se le pasaría cuando viera que los resultados no eran malos. Todo se pensó y calculó bien, no había falla en lo que le había presentado a Alberto Marquez.

Giré mi vista para ver hacia la entrada y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, no solamente yo había reciclado disfraz, tenía el mismo disfraz de hace 4 años donde personificaba a Batman. Sentí sus ojos encontrarse con los mios a través de nuestros antifaces.

Sentí nostalgia y un nudo en la garganta al pensar que poco menos de cinco años estábamos tomados de la mano y bebiendo cerveza.

—Herms, estás temblando—me distrajo Theo de mis pensamientos—¿quieres mi chamarra?

Los ojos verdes de Ginny me miraron al darse cuenta de mi reacción al ver a Draco y tomando su vaso se sentó a mi lado.

—No, gracias Theo—respondí cuando pude volver a la realidad.

Vi a Draco caminar hacia nosotros.

—Bueno sí, la aceptó—agregué y le sonreí.

—¿Catwoman y Batman? ¿Enserio? —me susurró Ginny al oído.

Pero no respondí, seguí mirando como Draco saludaba a su equipo que se encontraban en una mesa alejada, Pansy venía disfrazada de la bruja del Mago de Oz y Goyle de Spiderman. Vi a Lucy llegar también, justo iba a recibirla cuando vi que el equipo de Draco la integró a su mesa así que solo me saludó con la mano y me sonrió bajo esa peluca azul.

El sonido del micrófono hizo que todos volteáramos la vista hacia el estrado donde sentí como el corazón me latió rápidamente al ver a Astoria vestida de la Mujer Maravilla. Le di un trago rápido a mi copa de vino y sentí el brazo de Ginny apoyarse sobre en mi hombro. Por un momento creí que el disfraz de Draco se había reciclado igual que el mío, pero viendo la vestimenta de Astoria me di cuenta que ellos habían planeado su disfraz como nosotros hace años.

—Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí esta tarde, ya saben que este tipo de eventos nos gustan mucho para convivir y también para reconocer a las personas que han hecho un trabajo extraordinario en la empresa.

Escuchamos con atención los nombres de las personas de diferentes áreas, Ginny seguía sujetándome la mano a pesar de que ya le había susurrado que me encontraba bien.

—Ahora, en el área de Alimentos—continuó Astoria—quiero reconocer el trabajo de Tonks, la directora más joven de toda la empresa, que siempre toma las decisiones correctas y aunque esta área en particular está teniendo un poco de problemas, ella sabe cómo sacarlos adelante con un equipo que tomas las decisiones correctas en el momento adecuado y no tienen miedo de tomar riesgos, así mismo quiero reconocer el trabajo de Ginny quien lleva el control exacto de las finanzas y controla los gastos y por su puesto de Hermione, que en 4 meses ha logrado mucho más de lo que se esperaba de ella.

Hubo aplausos, entrega de diplomas y música sonando, sin embargo mi mesa parecía no estar muy animada, considerando que Luna que se tuvo que ir justo después de la premiación.

—Creo que es hora de que yo también me vaya—anunció Theo—¿Ustedes se quedarán más tiempo?

Ginny y Harry se voltearon a ver y asintieron.

—Nos vamos también, ¿Te quedas, Hermione? —preguntó Ginny.

—No, mañana tengo que empezar a empacar para mudarme así que me voy también, solo voy al baño. ¿Theo te molesta si te entrego tu chamarra el lunes?

—Sin problema—sonrió.

—Sigo enojada contigo, te quiero aclarar—agregó Ginny después de despedirse—pero como líder de Finanzas, como amigas estamos bien.

Sonreí y la abracé.

—Los veo el lunes.

Los vi partir hacia sus coches y me dirigí al baño de la oficina, se encontraba vacía dado que toda la gente estaba en el jardín, me quité el antifaz y me solté el cabello, ya me había cansado de ese estúpido disfraz.

—Hermione—escuché mi nombre justo cuando me dirigía al sanitario.

—¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero hablar contigo? —pregunté al ver su rostro.

—Solo quiero que sepas que no fue mi idea lo de Batman y la Mujer Maravilla—habló rápido.

Entrecerré los ojos para verlo bien.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

—No lo sé, pero solo quería que lo supieras.

Asentí con la cabeza sin saber que decir.

—¡Draco, ven! —Pansy entró corriendo—hola Hermione.

—Pansy.

—Draco, estamos discutiendo quien es el mejor vendedor de tu área porque Lucy quiere saber, obviamente soy yo pero necesitamos que tú como nuestro jefe nos lo confirmes. —Draco no respondió nada y se quedó mirándome—tú también puedes venir.

—Gracias—sonreí—pero yo ya me voy a mi casa.

—Hermione...—habló Draco.

—Tú equipo te espera—sonreí

Sentí que Pansy nos miraba extraño, estaba harta de las suposiciones de todos y sus miradas de extrañeza. Si las cosas seguían así, Astoria se iba a dar cuenta en algún momento y todos íbamos a acabar muy mal.


	11. Chapter 11

La luz a través de la ventana me hizo abrir los ojos esa mañana, con un poco de pesar, de hecho, antes de hacerlo di varias vueltas en mi cama y me cubrí con la sabana. Pero ya era hora de levantarme.

El otoño se estaba yendo y mi nuevo departamento lo sentía, pues el frio entraba por las paredes y tenía que cerrar bien las ventanas para que el viento no metiera las hojas de los árboles. En realidad, este frio no se comparaba con los inviernos pasados en Suecia, pero eso me hacía muy feliz.

Vi las cajas de la mudanza en el suelo y me dio mucha flojera saber que tenía que llegar a guardar mis cosas en su lugar sobretodo porque a Ginny se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de hacer aquí la cena de acción de gracias, "solo de amigos", por lo que el sábado siguiente estarían ahí Ginny, Harry, Luna, Theo y posiblemente Dean con quien ya también solía llevarme bien.

Me preparé un café y me senté cerca de la ventana que daba hacia la calle, vi un coche Porsche que a simple vista resultaba familiar, estacionarse justo enfrente de mí, unos metros más abajo. Al ver a la persona que se bajó del asiento del piloto no pude evitar hacerme hacia atrás para que no me viera.

¿Qué hacia ella en el edificio? ¿Viviría ahí?

Lo dudaba, pues ya venía vestida como solía ir al trabajo y con dos cafés en la mano. Supuse sintió mi mirada porque alzó la cabeza, pero en cuestión de segundos regresó su vista hacia la persona que ahora salía del edificio colocándose el saco de su traje azul y le daba un beso rápido en los labios.

¿Era broma verdad? Tenía que serlo, Astoria no podía estar recogiendo a Draco en el edificio donde yo vivía.

Estaba segura que algo muy malo debí haber hecho en la otra vida para que ahora se comportara así conmigo. Esperaba fuera una coincidencia, pero a estas alturas no dudaba que Draco fuera mi vecino. Al fin de cuentas, un departamento en este edificio siempre fue el plan para cuando viviéramos juntos.

Los observé partir, pero el sonido de mensaje en mi celular me distrajo de la ventana.

_Hola Jefa, sé que es temprano, pero me enteré de algo que tengo que contarte urgentemente, así que espero no tardes en llegar. - L_

Rodé los ojos, ese mensaje aseguraba cero tranquila lo bueno que la semana seria corta y la cena de Acción de Gracias con mis amigos al día siguiente ayudaría a amenizar las cosas en mi mente.

Llegué a la oficina 1.5 horas después de recibir el mensaje, en cuanto Lucy me miró tomó su cuaderno y camino a mi lado hacia la oficina y cerró la puerta en cuanto entró.

—Me estas asustando—le deje saber antes de prender mi computadora.

—Okay, no sé cómo decirte esto porque eres mi jefa y tu vida personal no debería de importarme pero también te considero mi amiga…

Sonreí al escuchar eso.

—Y por eso siento es mi obligación contarte—continuó y suspiró al ver que yo no respondí y sólo la miré—Pansy ha estado viendo tus perfiles en las redes sociales, ya sabes Facebook, Twitter, Instragram…

—Sí, sé que es una red social….

—Claro, claro, pero bueno ella lo ve porque Draco se lo pidió.

—¿Qué? —no entendía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo.

—Sí Hermione, es claro que él no te ha superado pero pues esta con Astoria y pues, claro, es la dueña…

—Espera, espera—la interrumpí—¿A qué te refieres con eso de qué no me ha superado?

Me lanzó una mirada indignada, como si se hubiera ofendido de que le hiciera esa pregunta.

—Pansy sabe que tú eres la ex novia de Draco, esa por la que sufrió mucho. Y yo te voy a decir algo, con todo el respeto y corriendo el riesgo de que me corras, tú tampoco lo has superado, yo me di cuenta desde el principio porque—soltó una risita—sin querer escuché cuando empezaron hablar de su pasado y pues, a mí también me han roto el corazón así que entiendo por lo que estas pasando.

Me tomó la mano pero la miré incomoda por lo que la quito enseguida.

—Bueno, ya te dije lo que te quería decir, voy a seguir trabajando—me miró tímidamente y se levantó, pero al llegar a la puerta se detuvo— ¿Estoy despedida? —Negué con la cabeza—¡Gracias!

Me mordí el labio y me tapé la cara con las manos recargando los codos sobre la mesa. No pasó ni un minuto cuando estaba ya tocando la oficina de Ginny.

—Que bueno que te veo—dijo mi amiga en cuanto entré—hay unos números de Marivera que no me cuadran….

—Pansy lo sabe, Lucy lo sabe…¿Hay alguien en esta empresa que no sepa mi pasado con Draco?

—Oh—exclamó y me tendió una bolsa de cacahuates, los que acepté comer enseguida—Pansy es amiga de Draco—se encogió de hombros—él es muy reservado pero cuando se le pasan las copas suele hablar de más, me llegó el rumor de que en Halloween se fueron de fiesta después.

—¿Y habló enfrente de Astoria?

Se rió

—Por supuesto que no, Astoria es la mujer más ocupada del mundo, vino al evento y se fue a Sudamerica a ver a un cliente enseguida. Pero si siguen con esa actitud ustedes dos, es obvio que terminará por darse cuenta.

—Llevamos un mes en el que casi no hablamos.

—¿Y eso te parece normal? Desde que llegaste se la han pasado peleando y chingándose el uno al otro en sus actividades diarias y ahora se aplican la ley del hielo como si estuvieran en secundaria.

Me quejé y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás.

—Y para colmo tienes una becaria que es muy sociable y comunicativa.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

Se encogió de hombros mientras comía un cacahuate.

—No lo sé, actúen normal, dejen de pelearse en la oficina, invítalo mañana a la cena con Acción de Gracias en tu departamento y si se puede con Astoria, para que si se entera más gente que ustedes tuvieron algo se vea que son adultos y ya lo superaron.

La miré sin saber que responder, posiblemente tenía razón pero no estaba segura cómo resultaría la cena con Draco en mi casa.

—¿Querias decirme algo de Marivera? —pregunté intentando cambiar el tema

—Sí pero tengo junta ahorita—respondió después de mirar su calendario—¿Te busco más tarde?

Asentí y me dirigí hacia la puerta y dudosa le pregunté:

—Ginny, ¿sabes dónde vive Draco?

—En unos edificios de Avenida Pensilvania, ¿por qué?

—Porque creo que yo vivo ahí también—me miró—en la mañana Astoria pasó por él.

No pudo contener la risa

—Ay amiga, esta oficina era tan aburrida antes de que tú llegaras.

Rodé los ojos y salí.

Miré alrededor y me percaté que Pansy y Lucy estaban platicando, posiblemente tendría que seguir los consejos de Ginny si ya no quería seguir expandiendo los rumores.

Caminé hacia la oficina de Draco practicando lo que le iba a decir una vez que entrara a su oficina.

No me molesté en tocar, abrí la puerta ganándome su mirada interrogativa.

—Dame un momento—dijo al teléfono y lo puso en silencio—¿Pasa algo?

Suspiré y tomé fuerzas para hablar desde mi interior.

—Te invito mañana a ti y a Astoria a la cena de Acción de Gracias en mi nuevo departamento—lo dije sin mirarlo a los ojos y pensando que no se me olvidará nada de lo que practiqué camino a su oficina.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Alcé la mirada para ver si en efecto no nos estaban escuchando del otro lado del teléfono, de igual manera bajé la voz al acercarme a él.

—De que ya toda la oficina está hablando de nosotros y diciendo que no nos hemos superado, lo cual es la mentira más grande del mundo y que si al menos la gente se entera de que tuvimos algo y me dejaste ir vea que ahora somos adultos—dije recordando las palabras de Ginny y sonriendo falsamente.

Suspiró

—¿A qué hora y dónde?

—Avenida Pensilvania, número 139 B, piso 8, departamento 2.A las 7

—¡Qué! ¿Avenida Pensilvania número 139 B? —Repitió— No es posible, yo vivo ahí.

—Lo sé, vi a Astoria pasar por ti en la mañana—alcé los hombros—No te extrañes, ambos soñábamos con vivir ahí ¿no? Qué bueno que ambos lo logramos, aun por separado.

—Hermione….

—Te esperan del otro lado del teléfono—le recordé señalando con la barbilla el foquito del teléfono que parpadeaba por la espera—Mañana a las 7 con Astoria.

Cerré su oficina haciendo el vidrio vibrar, la invitación ya estaba hecha, ahora solo quedaba sobrellevar dos horas en mi casa con mi ex novio y su novia que era mi jefa.

…

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué lo invitaste? —me preguntó Luna mientras me ayudaba a sacar la comida del horno

—Porque en los labios de Ginny se escuchó coherente—confesé con tono de arrepentimiento.

Me miró incrédula.

—Además muchas parejas se dejan y son amigos después—agregué—como JLo y Marc Anthony

—Pero si ustedes ni siquiera aceptan que estuvieron juntos…

El timbré sonó de inmediato interrumpiendo la conversación con mi rubia amiga, pero Theo que estaba acomodando la mesa se adelantó a abrir.

—Debe ser Ginny—supuse y salí de la cocina sonriente, emoción que se quitó al ver que Astoria se estaba quitando su abrigo, por lo que regresé de inmediato a la cocina.

—Disimula al menos—pidió Luna.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, debían de ser Harry y Ginny porque Dean me dijo que tenía una cena familiar por lo que no podía venir.

Quince minutos después,. Luna y yo nos reunimos con todos en la sala que solo estaba ocupada por sillas. Había hecho ya las compras por internet de mis muebles pero sólo había llegado el comedor y mi recamara.

—Perdón por todo el desorden—me disculpé—apenas empecé a vivir aquí el sábado y no he tenido mucho tiempo de desempacar.

—No te preocupes para nada—sonrió Astoria—mil gracias por habernos invitado.

Miré a Draco y pude percatarme que se encontraba igual de nervioso que yo, a pesar de que estaban sentado juntos, no había ningún contacto físico entre ellos.

—Que coincidencia que vivan en el mismo edificio tú y Draco—habló Theo, sirviéndose una copa de champagne que había llevado Astoria.

—Qué bueno que pudiste venir Astoria—dijo Ginny cambiando el tema—a veces es agradable convivir con la jefa fuera de la oficina.

La pelinegra quitó la copa de sus labios tirando un poco de bebida.

—Ay no por favor, olvidemos que soy la jefa hoy—pidió— después de tanto trabajo y tantas responsabilidades quiero olvidarme un poco de Einfhur y solo pasar una tarde agradable con amigos. Y Theo tiene razón, que coincidencia que Draco y tú vivan en el mismo edificio. Pero me contó que siempre habías querido vivir aquí.

Tosí pues el licor se había ido por otro lado de mi garganta, Ginny comenzó a darme palmadas en la espalda.

—¿No les había contó Hermione que fuimos juntos a la escuela? —agregó Draco y yo seguí tosiendo.

—Sí, ya lo sabíamos—sonrió Luna.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Theo—¿Por eso lo de la lactosa?

—¿Qué lactosa? —preguntó Astoria

—Draco no puede tomar leche porque es intolerante a lactosa. Y Hermione ya lo sabía.

—Hermione, cariño ¿estás bien? —preguntó Astoria pues yo seguía tosiendo.

Hice señal con el dedo asintiendo pero me levanté rápidamente hacia el baño. Rogué que mis amigas cambiaran el tema, Draco era el más idiota del universo, ¿Cómo se le ocurría inventarnos un pasado sin contarme? Había sido muy mala idea seguir el consejo de Ginny.

Volví unos minutos después y al parecer el tema ya era otro pues todos reían, Luna se levantó rápidamente con dirección a la cocina pero al estar a mi lado me susurró:

—Eran conocidos, amigos de amigos, nada cercanos.

—¿Pasamos a la mesa? —pregunté y todos asintieron.

Por suerte no se tocó el tema de mi pasado escolar, hablamos de películas, de series del momento, que Astoria fuera la jefa era conveniente pues Theo se la pasó preguntándole cosas como si quisiera quedar bien con ella. Habló de Canadá y lo mucho que le gustaba.

—¿Tú no extrañas Suecia? —preguntó Astoria cuando terminamos de comer el pavo.

—Más o menos, extraño a mi compañera de piso y a Victor.

Me percaté como Ginny rodó los ojos.

—¿Victor? —quiso saber Theo—Pensé que no tenías novio allá.

—No era mi novio como tal, salíamos pero ahorita me doy cuenta lo que significaba para mí y sinceramente lo extraño. Posiblemente venga en Año Nuevo. Iré por el postre.

—Te ayudo—se ofreció Ginny.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —Me preguntó la castaña estando solas—¿Ahora te inventas novios?

Pero la ignoré, saqué las manzanas del refrigerador y comencé a ponerles canela, a una sobre todo le puse mucha.

Ginny y yo pusimos el postre en cada uno de los lugares y le sonreí a Draco cuando le entregué su plato.

—¿Es canela? —preguntó extrañado.

—Sí—sonreí—¿por qué? ¿También eres alérgico?

Me miró con disgusto.

—No, sólo no me gusta.

—Perdón, no lo sabía.

—No te preocupes—sonrió falsamente y le devolví la sonrisa.

—Draco, tengo que irme—habló Astoria que estaba viendo su celular.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí, pero acaba de surgir un improvisto en la empresa y tengo que ir, además ya sabes que mañana salgo para Nueva York a la convención y prefiero arreglar esto de una vez.

—Claro, te llevo.

—Si quieres quédate, así ya no das doble vuelta, puedo pedir un taxi.

—No Astoria—me metí en su conversación—que te lleve, que te cuide.

—Hermione tiene razón—agregó Luna—además ya es noche.

Astoria accedió y los acompañé a la puerta, agradeciéndoles que hubieran ido y ella que los hubiera invitado. A Draco preferí no dirigirle la palabra, era lo mejor. Los miré marcharse y me recargué en la puerta suspirando, después de cerrar.

—¿Soy yo o la cena estuvo un poco tensa? —preguntó Theo mirándome interrogativo.

—Draco es el ex de Hermione, el que dejó que se fuera a Suecia y no la alcanzó.

—¡Harry! — Lo reprendió Ginny.

—Ay ya todos lo saben—respondió su esposo.

—¡QUÉ! —expresó Theo sorprendido—NO PUEDE SER. Siempre supe que había algo ahí.

No me enojé con Harry, tenía razón, ya era un secreto a voces.

—Como sea, está superado—les sonreí

—Si claro—respondieron sarcásticamente los 4 al unísono.

Los miré con disgusto.

—¿Me ayudaran a recoger?

Tardamos 1 hora en recoger y en lavar los platos. Agradecí que Draco y Astoria se hubieran ido antes pues no podía ya con la tensión.

No tenía razón para sentirme incomoda, Draco era mi ex novio y Astoria me agradaba bastante. Sin embargo había algo que no me dejaba sentir feliz y descubrir que era me daba terror aceptarlo.

Posiblemente tenía que hacer realidad la mentira que había dicho minutos atrás e invitar a Victor a pasar las fiestas decembrinas conmigo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

El reloj marcaba las 3 de la tarde y yo todavía no estaba arreglada, Penélope había quedado de llegar a las 4 y siempre había sido muy puntual.

La encontré un fin de semana anterior en el súper cuando me disponía a comprar cosas navideñas para adornar mi casa, estaba ahí comprándole dulces a su hijo y se sorprendió tanto de verme como yo a ella.

Quería correr a abrazarla, pero no haber llegado a su boda cuando ya tenía el vestido de dama y no haberle hablado cuando nació su hijo me hacían sentir la peor mejor amiga del mundo. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, ella me abrazó después de unos segundos de vernos fijamente.

Me quedé tensa al momento pero después le respondí el abrazo y me acurruqué en su hombro.

—Perdóname por haberme ido así...—le pedí mientras tomábamos un café —leche de soya, gracias.

—Mira Hermione, te odié mucho, me dio mucho coraje que te fueras, que no estuvieras en los días más importantes y que regresaras el vestido de dama 15 días antes de mi boda. También que no hablarás cuando nació Jimmy—lo señaló con la cara, un niño rubio de 2 años jugaba con dinosaurios de plástico—pero han pasado más de cuatro años y creo que, aunque me costó mucho, comprendí que a veces necesitas hacer esos cambios en tu vida para poder seguir adelante. Y está bien.

—Gracias—sonreí—sinceramente, parece que todo fue por Draco, pero en realidad fue por todo, salir dela escuela siendo la chica genio, empezar a trabajar, necesitaba una vuelta en mi vida.

—Lo sé—me tomó la mano y sonrió—tenemos que ponernos al día, pero ahorita tengo que cita en el pediatra de Jimmy, pero no sé qué tengas que hacer el siguiente sábado, nos podríamos ver.

—Nada, me acabo de mudar y...

—Perfecto, ¿sábado en tu casa a las 4?

—Av. Pensilvania n. 139B.

—¿El departamento de tus sueños? —asentí y después de pagar su café, se fue.

Así que ahora tenía que estar lista para recibirla. No tardé más de 40 minutos en arreglarme cuando mi celular sonó.

—Amiga, me dijiste calle y número, pero no que piso y departamento—me dijo Penélope por el otro lado de la bocina.

—Espera, bajo por ti.

Me puse el tenis derecho y bajé corriendo después de tomar las llaves.

—¿Y Jimmy? —pregunté al verla sola con una botella de vino.

Me miró extrañada, preguntándose si de verdad le había hecho esa pregunta.

—Se quedó con su papá, no iba a ver a mi mejor amiga después de 4 años teniendo que cuidar a un niño.

Sonreí y le ofrecí mi ayuda con la botella.

Llegamos al elevador pero justo antes de que la puerta se cerrera se volvió a abrir, dando paso a la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos, eché mi cabeza para atrás y me quejé.

Parecía que venía del gym, pues su maleta le colgaba por la cintura y su playera sin mangas daba a notar que acababa de hacer ejercicio.

—¿Draco? —preguntó mi amiga sorprendida.

—Hola Penélope.

—Wow, no lo puedo creer—me volteó a ver—¿ustedes dos están juntos nuevamente?

—No—dijimos al unísono.

—Solo vivimos en el mismo edificio y trabajamos en la misma oficina—le informé sonriendo.

—Entonces ya se llevan bien—asumió—ay qué bueno que no son como esos ex novios que se la viven peleando.

—Sí, bueno Penélope, bajamos aquí—le informé al llegar al piso 8—como siempre un placer verte Draco.

—Deberías venir más tarde, Draco—sugirió mi rubia amiga—traje vino, podríamos todos ponernos al día.

Solo vimos la puerta del elevador cerrarse con la sonrisa detrás de Draco, no respondió para mi bien.

—Que curioso que ahora se vean en todos lados—se rió Penélope—ojalá sí venga más tarde.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta mi departamento.

—No vendrá—aseguré metiendo las llaves.

—¿Por?

—Porque no nos llevamos bien, de hecho nos llevamos fatal.

Suspiré y no me quedó más remedio que contarle todo después de prender el calentador y servirnos una copa de vino. Le di un resumen de mi vida en Suecia, en el que obvio apareció Victor y Mayte, al mencionar a la segunda, Penélope no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de celos y servirse otra copa de vino. Pero sin duda, el momento que más necesitó de la bebida fue cuando le conté el día que llegué a Einfuhr, como sus ojos azules se clavaron en mí sin expresión alguna y luego como con tonó de reclamó me habló en el elevador. Claramente le conté también de Astoria y lo bien que esta me caía.

—Y pues ya, invitaré a Victor y a Mayte a pasar el año nuevo en casa—concluí viendo como caía la última gota de vino en mi copa.

—¿Ahora te refugiarás en Victor? —Preguntó incrédula—creí no había sido importante en tu vida.

—Ey yo no dije eso, dije que en esos momentos no había querido una relación pero claro que fue importante—me miró—es, es importante. Y me agradaría mucho que viniera a verme, es todo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Pues salud por eso—chocamos las copas.

Me fui unos momentos al baño, me miré al espejo y sentí que estaba mareada, no estaba borracha aún pero una copa más hubiera sido ya mi perdición.

Escuché tocaron el timbre y le pedí a Penélope que abriera mientras yo arreglaba mi cabello. Me extrañó que alguien llamara a la puerta, pues no esperábamos a nadie más y todas mis visitas habían sido programadas. Así que salí rápidamente con mucha curiosidad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté extrañada y miré la cara de Penélope igual de sorprendida que yo.

—Me pareció buena idea la de Penélope—respondió Draco cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—No te invité a pasar—me acerqué a él.

El rubio alzó una ceja.

—Creí que ya éramos amigos y traje galletas—enseñó la caja que traía en las manos y se encaminó hacia el comedor.

—Creo que yo mejor me voy—sugirió Penélope desde la puerta.

—No—le pedí—Draco trajo galletas y tenemos que tomarnos un café antes de que te vayas.

—Sí, Lop—habló mi ex novio—como en los viejos tiempos.

Rodé los ojos ante ese comentario, era cierto que Draco y Penélope se habían hecho muy buenos amigos cuando nosotros salíamos. Además Penélope era conocida de Padma, la mejor amiga de Draco, así que se podría decir que también tenían un pasado en común. Desconocía si ellos habían tenido contacto mientras yo esquiaba en el occidente de Europa, posiblemente me habían maldecido, era la mejor amiga que dejó colgada a Penélope antes de su boda y la novia que perdió toda comunicación cerrando las posibilidades de una reconciliación.

Pero ahora estábamos ahí, en un departamento que en otras condiciones podría haber sido de Draco y mío y Penélope estaría de visita cada fin de semana con su esposo y su hijo. Sin embargo la vida había dado muchas vueltas y ahora cada uno tenía una vida diferente que poco se relacionaba con el otro.

—Entonces, ¿ya te contó Hermione que trabajamos juntos? —inició la conversación después de servirnos café.

—Sí y que tu novia es la dueña de la empresa.

—¿Y tú qué has hecho? ¿Sigues trabajando en la clínica? —cambió de conversación.

Mi rubia amiga asintió con la cabeza mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

Me tallé la cara desesperada.

—Draco, enserio ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté.

—Ya te dije, ahora somos amigos.

—No, no lo somos, quedamos en no pelear en la oficina pero de eso a que vengas con galletas y café hay un abismo de diferencia.

Mi ex novio se encogió de hombros y echó su espalda para atrás de la silla.

—No lo sé, Hermione. Creo que después de 6 meses de vernos diario tenemos que hablar muchas cosas.

Suspiré y solté una risa cínica.

—¿Hablar de qué? Quedamos que no teníamos nada de qué hablar más allá de trabajo.

—Creo que voy al baño—mencionó Penélope limpiándose los labios del café—puedo tardarme mucho, igual pasó a dormirme un rato a tu recamara. Ustedes hablen, con calma, paciencia, amor.

La vi alejarse hacia el baño acomodándose el cabello, miré hacia donde antes estaba Draco pero ya estaba la silla sola, giré mi cuerpo hacia la cocina y lo vi sacando dos copas de más de mi gabinete.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Qué haces? —me paré a su lado agarrando las copas que él bajaba.

—Hermione, si vamos hablar de lo nuestro no podemos hacerlo tomando café.

—Draco, ¿te drogaste en el gym? —volví a guardar mis copas—no vamos a hablar de nada, no hay nada de qué hablar.

—¿Ni siquiera quieres saber qué fue lo que le dije a Pansy de nosotros? Creo que te lo debo.

Inmediatamente volví a sacar las copas y un whiskey que tenía en mi cajón, no dije nada más, coloqué la bebida en medio de nosotros.

—Después del Halloween salí con mi equipo por unos tragos—rodé los ojos—Pansy y Goyle tenían ganas, ya ves como son los jóvenes—asentí y le di un trago a mi copa—de regreso, Pansy y yo nos fuimos en mi camioneta porque ella no traía coche...

—Draco no me interesa la vida de tu equipo, sinceramente, quiero saber qué le dijiste.

—Claro—se aclaró la garganta y tomó un trago—me preguntó qué había sido la escena del baño y solo le dije que teníamos un pasado en común—se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos—y sí, hace años le platiqué de una ex novia que se fue a Suecia.

Suspiré y eché mi cabeza para atrás, golpeando la mesa con las uñas.

—¿Por qué a Astoria no les has dicho? ¿Por qué le mientes, Draco? Si entre nosotros no hay nada y ella es tu novia.

Me miró fijamente y yo clavé mis ojos cafés en los suyos azules y sentí escalofríos, ese que no había sentido desde que nos encontramos en el elevador, me había esforzado tanto en hacerme creer que no sentía nada por él más que odio y desagrado, que evitaba cualquier reacción en mi cuerpo.

Pero ahora, estando juntos y solos en mi departamento las cosas no se veían tan simples, mirar sus ojos era darme cuenta de lo mucho que me hubiera gustado me alcanzará al viejo continente, que un día al abrir mi puerta estuviera ahí diciéndome que se había equivocado y que quería seguir conmigo como lo habíamos jurado tantas veces en la lluvia, en los estadios de futbol, en medio del bosque y en los atardeceres de la playa. Estar cerca de él era darme cuenta que moría por abrazarlo, por decirle lo mucho que me había hecho falta y que aunque en Suecia todo había sido maravilloso, siempre me hicieron falta sus besos, sus carias, su aliento en mi cuello y sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Intenté descifrar lo que él pensaba pero me era imposible, solo estábamos ahí, una tarde de invierno mirándonos el uno al otro sabiendo que teníamos un presente con el que vivir, con el mismo pasado en común, pero sin un futuro compartido.

—¿Por qué no le has dicho? —repetí mi pregunta y por fin bajó su mirada.

—No lo sé, Hermione—respondió finalmente—ella sabe de mi ex novia que se fue a Europa, pero no puedo decirle que eres tú, no me atrevo. Además, Astoria vive en un mundo paralelo al de nosotros, a su edad tiene muchas responsabilidades que no sé si le interese mucho con quien me relacioné antes de ella—respiró profundamente—pero tienes razón, es mi novia y algún día tengo que decirle ¿cierto?

Torcí los labios y asentí con la cabeza.

Nuestras manos estaban cerca y por un momento creí que me diría las palabras que llevaba cuatro años y medio esperando escuchar. Pero no lo hizo, en cambio me habló de ella, su novia, la que ahora lo hacía feliz.

—Creo que es hora de que te vayas—le sonreí amargamente.

—Hermione—esperó unos segundos—yo sólo quería decirte que no he dicho nada sobre ti, tal vez a Harry y Pansy lo intuyó pero aunque no lo creas, respeto nuestro pasado, por más mal que haya terminado.

Lo acompañé hacía la puerta quedando sus palabras en mi mente, _nuestro pasado, _por eso había ido Draco a mi casa, porque no quería que lo que alguna vez tuvimos arruinará lo que ahora él había formado con Astoria, sabía muy poco de su relación y dudaba si quería obtener más información. Pero me culpé nuevamente por dejar que mi barrera se desvaneciera por unos instantes.

Al parecer cuando Penélope escuchó el portón salió de mi recamara pues se encaminó hacia mí en el momento que yo con ayuda de la pared me dejaba caer en el piso. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y un beso en mi cabeza.

—A ti no te puedo mentir—hablé después de unos minutos—llevo seis meses fingiendo que todo está bien, que han pasado cuatro años desde que terminamos nuestra relación y que ahora soy una mujer de mundo, la que trabajó en Suecia, a la que suerte le sonrió y volvió con un sueldo arriba del promedio en una empresa maravillosa.

—Pero, no lo has olvidado—afirmó Penélope a mi lado.

Dejé que unas lágrimas rodarán por mis mejillas, ya no sabía que parte de haber visto a Draco era mentira, estaba hundida en sentimientos que me nublaban la visión y lo que realmente sentía.

—Lo intenté Penélope—me recargué en su hombro—todos los días en Suecia, noche tras noche con Victor. Cada pelea la creí suficiente para convencerme de que ya no había nada. Pero no es tan fácil ver como rehace su vida sin pensar en mí.

Sentí sus brazos rodeándome nuevamente y me quebré ante ella. Era mi mejor amiga y parecía que por fin había arreglado las cosas con ella, tenía que dejar de ser fuerte y darme cuenta que no, no era verdad que lo había superado. Posiblemente aceptar las cosas era el primer paso para poder seguir adelante.

—Ay Hermione—exclamó Penélope—si tú supieras.

Ignoré sus comentarios, me solté de su abrazó y me limpié las lágrimas, él lo había logrado, yo tenía que hacerlo también.

Me levanté del piso y me dirigí hacia la cocina para lavar todo lo que habíamos usado, últimamente resultaba una terapia relajante. Penélope no dijo nada pero secó los trastes cuando yo, después de varios minutos llenándolos de agua, se los pasaba.

30 minutos después, tenía a Penélope despidiéndose con un abrazo prolongado.

—¿Cualquier cosa me llamas? —me pidió

—Tranquila—sonreí—no pienso suicidarme.

—Seguimos en contacto.

—Te quiero—la abracé.

—Y yo a ti.

La vi partir y me recosté en mi sofá a ver la televisión.

Agradecía que faltaran pocos días para las vacaciones de invierno en la empresa y así mis momentos de ver a Draco se disminuyeran poco a poco.

Tenía que seguir adelante justo como él lo había hecho, así que sólo se me ocurrió una forma de hacerlo, mandando un correo del que en algunos meses estaría arrepentida.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Me estaba muriendo de hambre, el estar tan cerca de las vacaciones nos obligaba a todos a estar horas y horas encerrados en nuestras oficinas, sacando todos los reportes del año que terminaba y actualizando los objetivos del siguiente.

Ver a Draco después del sábado no había sido fácil, pero estábamos tan acostumbrados a no hablarnos en la oficina que fue de lo más natural el hecho de vernos, asentir con la cabeza y encerrarnos en nuestras oficinas. Y así había pasado una semana.

Ginny tocó a mi puerta con un rostro de cansancio y preocupación.

—¿Comemos? —preguntó sin entrar.

—Sí, por favor—me dirigí hacia ella—¿Estas bien?

—Tonks quiere ver el reporte del último semestre—comentó mientras caminábamos hacia el elevador—y no cuadran las números, ya hice el ejercicio muchas veces pero hay una diferencia entre lo que deberíamos de tener y lo que hay—suspiró—y creo el problema está en el área de clientes y personal—me miró—Hermione, el punto de quiebre es la fecha que tú entraste.

Me quedé helada, ¿a qué se refería con eso? No podía ser que todo se empezara a caer cuando yo había llegado si tenía entendido una de las razones por las que me contrataron fue por el hecho de que Einfuhr estaba mal y con la experiencia que yo había tenido en Volvo podía hacer algo al respecto.

Bajamos del elevador en silencio.

—No quiero decir que sea tu culpa—continuó Ginny—solo me parece extraño, como sea, ¿Me ayudas a revisar todos tus proyectos y sus costos que han tenido? Tal vez ahí este el error o con Draco porque tampoco están muy bien los ingresos de ventas o incluso con Dean que sus procesos no parecen los más óptimos.

Iba a responderle, culparía a Draco y diría que era obvio él no había estado haciendo las cosas bien pero omití mi comentario porque tenía claro que lo que menos quería escuchar ella en esos momentos eran las peleas absurdas que él y yo teníamos, por lo que me limité a asentir con la cabeza mientras buscamos lugar en el restaurant de la oficina.

A los cincos minutos de haber ordenado, Ginny una carne asada y yo sushi, llegó Luna con charola en mano y se sentó a mi lado. Parecía que no había dormido en días y nos saludó con voz de tristeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ginny

—Nada—mintió la rubia—¿cómo les va con reportes de fin de año? —Cambió el tema inmediatamente— Es complicado, ¿verdad Hermione? Para Ginny cada año ha sido peor.

La mencionada y yo nos volteamos a ver, Luna era enemiga de hablar de trabajo a la hora de la comida.

—Luna, ¿Pasó algo con Chad? —pregunté enseguida.

Hacia unas semanas, justo después de la cena de Acción de Gracias, en las que me había escrito para desahogarse de todo lo que estaba pasando en su relación pues al parecer que Chad fuera músico no estaba dando los mejores resultados en su vida juntos, Luna se estaba cansando de las fiestas y salidas pues no encontraban un punto medio.

—Nos dimos un tiempo—suspiró tallándose los ojos—le pedí que se fuera de la casa y lo hizo.

—¡Ay nena! —Exclamo Ginny tomándola de la mano—¿Por qué los hombres son tan idiotas?

Se encogió de hombros y agregó:

—Creo que es lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho, necesitamos los dos pensar en qué queremos y si nos damos cuenta que no podemos seguir juntos pues mejor que sea ahorita.

—En eso tienes razón, Luna—la apoyé—siempre es mejor terminar a tiempo que darnos cuenta de lo que sentimos al estar lejos y volver para arreglar las cosas.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia? —sonrió la rubia.

—Posiblemente—le devolví el gesto y me gané la mirada de ambas.

—Esto es más interesante que lo mío—continuó Luna y me alegré de que hubiera cambiado sus facciones—¿Vas a arreglar las cosas con Draco?

—Aunque quisiera no podría—respondí restándole importancia mientras comía un rollito—él es feliz con Astoria y eso está bien.

—¿Pero si no estuviera con ella? —preguntó Ginny divertida.

—No—mentí—no después de 4 años. Tal vez y solo tal vez, después de terminar, si él me hubiera alcanzado. Ahorita está de más.

—Wow, fuertes confesiones—se burló Ginny—creí nunca quisiste que te alcanzará...

Tomé un trago de agua mineral y me levanté.

—Bueno niñas, como siempre un placer comer con ustedes pero Ginny necesitas mi reporte y yo tengo que prepararlo.

—Espera—me tomó la mano—¿Por qué no salimos hoy en la noche? Las tres, creo nos hace falta algo de chicas y más después de escuchar que tienen el corazón roto.

—Sí, creo que me caería bien—aceptó Luna.

Me quedé unos segundos mirándolas, me interrogaban con la mirada y aunque ese día tenía planes de pasarla en mi casa, accedí a ir ganando unos pequeños aplausos por parte de Luna.

Regresé a mi oficina después de lavarme los dientes, revisé mis archivos para encontrar lo que Ginny necesitaba y me percaté de cuantos proyectos de clientes tenía pendientes, Lucy era eficiente, pero no era suficiente para todo el trabajo que tenía. La persona anterior a mí contaba con un equipo de 4 personas, era injusto que yo solo trabajara con una persona.

De repente recordé que a Dean también le habían quitado personas y bueno, a Draco yo hice le redujeran su equipo, posiblemente por razones como esas no estábamos llegando a la meta.

Pasé toda la tarde haciendo análisis y simplificando lo que Ginny me había pedido, hasta las 7:00 pm cuando mi amiga tocó mi puerta para decirme que era hora de irnos. Ese viernes, contrario a los demás, todos seguíamos trabajando. No vi a Draco pero la luz de oficina seguía prendida por lo que imaginé tampoco se había ido, no quise verlo, ni saludarlo, mucho menos hablar de lo que habíamos conversado una semana atrás. Así que solo seguí a Ginny hasta los elevadores, pasamos por Luna a la planta baja y seguimos descendiendo hasta el estacionamiento para tomar nuestros autos, nos fuimos solo en el mio ya que el Civic se lo había llevado Liam y Luna prefería dejarlo pues no sabía que en qué condiciones podía regresar.

Pasamos primero a cenar al mismo restaurante que fui con Ginny la primera vez que salimos, platicamos del trabajo y de cómo habíamos avanzado para entregar los reportes, también salió a la conversación lo que haríamos en navidad y año nuevo.

—Los Greengrass suelen hacer una fiesta con la gente de la empresa—se encogió de hombros la castaña—pensábamos ir a Tennessee con mi familia pero aún no estamos seguros. ¿Tú, Luna?

—Viajaré a Texas, quiero pasarlo con mi hermana y su familia, hace tiempo no los veo. ¿Tus amigos de Suecia sí vendrán, V?

—Mayte no puede y Victor no me ha confirmado—me encogí de hombros—no lo sé, mis papás se irán con Danielle así que probablemente vaya a la fiesta de Einfuhr.

—¿Aunque veas a Draco con Astoria? —Preguntó Ginny en broma sacándome de mis pensamientos y la miré con seridad—Ya enserio Hermione, ¿no sientes nada por él? ¿No te molesta verlo con Astoria? Somos amigas, nos lo puedes contar.

Dudé unos minutos antes de responder a sus preguntas, una cosa era que, muy a mi pesar, hubiera aceptado en mi interior que Draco seguía siendo importante para mí y que Penélope lo supiera y otra muy distinta es que comenzará a platicar con mis amigas de mis sentimientos más profundos.

—No—me reí—ya les he dicho muchas veces que Draco y pasado es lo mismo. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Me terminé el agua mineral y después de pedir la cuenta partimos hacia un club de música latina que Luna eligió.

El ambiente era agradable y no estaba lleno, según escuché por la discusión de las chicas que era caro pero Luna dijo que no importaba que ella lo necesitaba, confirmé el estar en un lugar exclusivo cuando vi un coche Porche estacionado fuera del lugar, me pareció conocido pero lo ignoré, hay cientos de coches iguales.

Dejamos los abrigos en la entrada y mi rubia amiga no tardó en pedir mojitos para todas, era lo único que yo tomaría esa noche porque tenía que ser responsable al manejar y además, últimamente el despertar después de beber no era lo más agradable.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí él codo de Ginny pegar en mi costilla, la miré con reclamo pero seguí la dirección de sus ojos y eché la cabeza para atrás soltando un quejido al ver a quien quería que viera.

Astoria estaba ahí, bailando con un grupo de amigas, tenía un vaso en la mano, cabello suelto y vestido corto. Era increíble verla de esa manera tan jovial, ya que debido a su puesto y responsabilidades siempre había aparentado mayor edad, pero ahora verla moviéndose al ritmo de reggaetón me di cuenta que incluso era más joven que nosotras.

Miré por todo el lugar en busca de señales de Draco pero no lo encontré y esperaba no llegara pronto porque estaba cansada de encuentros incomodos, además Astoria me caía bien por lo que tenía sentimientos encontrados que no querían salir a la luz esa noche.

Me giré hacia la barra y pedí un tequila, más tardaron en servirlo cuando ya lo estaba ingiriendo. Me tallé la garganta y apreté los ojos antes de dejar el caballito en la barra.

—Yo nunca he podido hacer eso—escuché dijeron atrás de mí una voz conocida

—Hola Astoria—saludé al encontrarme con su rostro—no esperaba verte aquí.

—Hermione, vamos a…—se acercó Ginny pero miró a nuestra jefa enseguida—hola Astoria—cambió su tono de voz.

—Ay niñas relájense—nos pidió mientras le daba un sorbo su margarita recién servida—quedamos que fuera de trabajo somos amigas ¿cierto? Y al parecer hoy es noche de chicas.

Chocó su copa con la de Ginny, yo solo miré.

—¿Entonces no vendrá Draco? —preguntó mi amiga curiosa y yo la miré con desagrado.

—No para nada, realmente salimos poco juntos—se encogió de hombros—aparte tiene mucho trabajo, no cuadran unos números—se sacudió la cabeza— pero no vamos a hablar de trabajo aquí. Una ronda de margaritas para ellas—pidió al barista—yo invito.

—Claro señorita Greengrass—respondió mientras prendía la licuadora.

—No es necesario, yo vengo de conductora designada y ya con un mojito y un tequila es suficiente.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Salud—chocó las copas con las nuestras—por nosotras.

Ginny y yo nos miramos, esta situación era muy incómoda para mí.

—¿No venía Luna con ustedes? —preguntó.

—Está en la pista—se encogió mi amiga de hombros—tiene mal de amores.

Dejó su copa y recargó los codos sobre la barra echando para atrás su cabeza.

—Que complicadas son las relaciones—exclamó.

—¿Lo dices por algo en particular, Astoria?¿Problemas con Draco? —preguntó Ginny por lo que le di un codazo—¿qué? Dijo que ya éramos amigas y nos invitó las bebidas—me susurró sin que ella nos escuchará.

Negó con la cabeza mientras daba un trago a su bebida.

—Mi relación con Draco no tiene casi problemas porque son contadas las veces que nos vemos. Ambos siempre tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

Me sorprendió su respuesta, el día que la vi llegar por Draco creí que tenían una relación en las que aprovechaban cualquier momento para verse.

—¿Cómo fue que empezaron a salir entonces? —pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

—Creí que no te interesaba—volvió a susurrar Ginny.

—Pues no—hablé en el mismo tono—pero ya que estamos,

—Nos conocimos en una convención de negocios—contó Astoria y me pregunté si realmente nos consideraba sus amigas o ya tenía más alcohol del que debería en el cuerpo—él tenía muchos planes de emprender y me convenció de invertir en un proyecto, el cual no pudimos llevar a cabo, pero se lo presenté a papá y en esos momentos nos hacía falta el líder de Ventas en Einfuhr, lo contrató. Nos hicimos amigos y seis meses después comenzamos a salir pero enseguida me fui a Canadá a estudiar mi MBA, por lo que solo hablábamos por video conferencia, pensé muchas veces en terminar con él y estoy segura él conmigo, pero nunca lo hicimos, ahora que volví pues, estamos intentando que funcione pero lo mismo, esto de estar enfrente de una empresa no me permite hacer cosas como las chicas de mi edad. ¿Otra ronda?

No supe que contestar, sinceramente me imaginaba su historia totalmente diferente, pensé se habían conocido en alguna fiesta, en el gimnasio, o en algún lugar más común que una convención de negocios. Traté de recordar el proyecto que Draco siempre me había platicado, que incluso en algún momento platicamos de emprender juntos, pero no estaba segura si seguía siendo el mismo con el que había conquistado a Astoria.

Puso otra margarita en mi mano y miré a Ginny, ella al igual que yo parecía cansada, pero a ella no le acababan de contar como su ex novio, al que aún no lograba superar del todo, se hizo novio de su actual novia, la cual era una chica fabulosa. Le hice una seña con la mano para indicarle que para mí era la última bebida y ella asintió. Ahora solo faltaba buscar a Luna.

—Chicas tengo que dejarlas—habló Astoria—mis amigas me esperan.

Ambas asentimos y la vimos integrarse nuevamente al grupito con el que estaba cuando llegamos.

—¿Ustedes sí se veían? —se burló Ginny.

—Ay ya basta, no quiero hablar de Draco y ya me quiero ir a casa.

—¿Quieres ver si Victor ya confirmó para demostrarle a Draco que también tu puedes con una relación a distancia?

La miré con desagrado.

—No, ¿te vas conmigo o pides un taxi?

Alzó las dos manos en señal de rendición.

—Busquemos a Luna.

No tardamos mucho en encontrarla estaba en el centro de la pista con un vaso en la mano y tratando de cantar la canción que sonaba.

—_Quiere salir, fumar, beber, subir un video pa que lo vea él, pa que se dé cuenta de lo que perdió, pa que el hijo de puta se sienta peor_—coreaban todos.

—Luna, ¿nos vamos? —le preguntó Ginny—Astoria le contó su historia de amor con Draco a Hermione y se quiere ir a llorar a su casa.

—¡Ay pobrecita! —exclamó Luna—Ven canta conmigo—comenzó a gritar— _ella no está buscando novio, quiere salir a joder, quiere olvidarse de ese bobo, porque el cabrón le fue infiel._

—No tengo ganas de cantar—le dije—enserio me quiero ir a casa, ¿te vas?

Asintió con la cabeza pero me pidió poco tiempo haciendo una seña con el dedo índice y pulgar, tiempo que ocupó en tomarse la bebida de un solo trago.

—Ah, listo—sonrió—vamos.

Nos dieron los abrigos al salir y esperamos mi vehículo.

—Gracias por esta noche, chicas—habló Luna—ojala se repita pronto.

—Pero sin Astoria, ¿verdad, Hermione? —preguntó Ginny.

Llegó mi auto y no le respondí en voz alta.

Sí, necesito a Draco y a Astoria fuera de mi vida.- Pensé.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

—Yo también te extraño, Hermione—me dijo Victor del otro lado de la pantalla—Y desearía pasa el año nuevo contigo.

Mi semana de vacaciones en Einfuhr se había reducido a arreglar mi departamento y a tener video llamadas cortas con Victor. Ginny tuvo razón, después de la salida de hacía dos viernes revisé mi mail para ver si mi ex compañero de vida en Suecia había respondido, en efecto lo hizo y su mensaje explicaba que por mucho que le gustaría tenía algo que hacer en el laboratorio, su vida como químico a veces le era muy demandante.

Sin embargo no me puse en contacto con él vía telefónica hasta la semana siguiente, cuando regresé de la oficina demasiado molesta porque Draco había hecho otra estupidez, como las que acostumbraba hacer en el trabajo.

Flashback

Después de que Ginny me avisó que las cosas no iban del todo bien, analicé archivo por archivo la información que yo había estado trabajando, como unas cosas tenían relación con la actividad de Draco agendé una junta con él para revisar a detalles. Entré a su oficina y me recibió con una caja de chocolates.

—¿Y esto? —pregunté sonriente.

—Feliz Navidad—dijo devolviéndome el gesto—son tus favoritos y como dijiste que teníamos que disimular el llevarnos bien, me pareció buena idea.

Todas las navidades que estuvimos juntos, nos dábamos 3 regalos y esa caja de chocolates nunca faltaba, así que muy a mi pesar me emocionó recibirlos nuevamente.

—Me vas a matar—exclamé—pero yo no te traje nada—me mordí el labio.

—No te preocupes, puedes hacerlo regresando de vacaciones. ¿Comenzamos?

Por unos momentos parecía que las cosas entre nosotros marchaban bien y no sabía que tan bueno podía ser eso considerando el hecho que para mí él era un tema no superado aún y que por la plática que había tenido con Astoria, ellos estaban intentando sacar a delante su relación.

Sin embargo toda esa tranquilidad se vino abajo cuando al revisar los documentos no cuadraban sus números con los míos.

—¿Por qué tú tienes más proyectos con clientes que yo? —pregunté calmada pensando se trataba de un error en el sistema, pero al ver que suspiró y se llevó las manos a la nuca supe que algo no estaba bien—¿Draco?

—Porque no te los pasé—respondió después de varios minutos.

Me quedé boquiabierta y parpadeé varias veces antes de continuar.

—Supongo tienes una razón muy poderosa para haber hecho eso.

—No quería trabajar contigo.

—¿DE QUÉ ESTAS HABLANDO DRACO? —me levanté de la silla y me cubrí la cara con las manos.

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

—Tú hiciste lo mismo con Marivera y después me prohibiste hablarte. ¡Mandaste a Lucy a trabajar con Pansy!

—¡Exacto! Lucy tenía que tener estos proyectos aunque tú y yo no habláramos—tuve que bajar mi tono de voz porque no quería la gente nos escuchara pelear.

—Tranquilízate, dudo mucho que esto sea la razón por la que a Ginny no le cuadra el balance. Así como tu arreglaste un tema de _mi cliente_—enfatizó lo último—yo sé hacer proyectos eficientes, también trabaje con Dean y Theo—respiró—enserio Hermione, sé cómo funcionan las cosas, no creas estoy aquí por mi cara bonita.

No pude evitar reírme

—No, estas aquí porque le caíste bien al papá de Astoria. —me miró con interrogación—ella me lo contó.

—¿Qué? —se preocupó—¿cuándo hablaste con ella?

—La semana pasada, fui a un bar con Ginny y Luna—hablé con prisa—ella estaba ahí y platicamos, ¿no te contó?

—No, no la he visto. ¿Se dijeron algo más?

—¡Ay Draco! Tus problemas amorosos arréglalos con ella—me molesté— yo solo estoy aquí para trabajar. Y no, aún no sabe que tú y yo tenemos un pasada en común, si es lo que te preocupa.

Caminé hacia la puerta.

—No hemos terminado—observó.

—¿Qué más quieres que revisemos? —me quejé—nuestros números no cuadran porque tú hiciste las cosas por tu lado y eso es lo que le explicarás a Anne regresando de vacaciones.

—¡Tus chocolates! —gritó cuando atravesé el umbral.

—Comételos tú—le respondí con la puerta cerrada.

—Hermione—me interceptó Lucy saliendo de la oficina de Draco y le pedí me siguiera a la oficina.

—Lucy, ¿pasó algo entre el equipo de Draco y tú que no me hayas dicho?—me miró sin entender—Draco tiene proyectos que no pasaron por nosotras pero quiero estar segura de que tú no sabías que nos estaban omitiendo del proceso.

Sus ojos azules me miraron asustada.

—No, Hermione—exclamó con miedo—te juro que yo no sabía, yo trabajé con ellos como me pediste, los clientes que te di son los que ellos me pasaron, yo no omití nada.

Respiré, no quería que ella se sintiera preocupada ni que pagara por la idiotez que Draco había hecho, seguramente ni Pansy sabía de esto.

—Ok, tranquila—se lo dije a ella pero también era para mí—necesitamos saber cómo arreglar esto pero primero dime, ¿terminaste el análisis que te pedí?

Asintió y su cara mostró preocupación nuevamente.

—No sé si quieras revisarlo, pero se gastó más de lo previsto en el cliente Marivera, los demás están en el promedio más o menos, pero este en particular está muy por arriba.

Me tallé la cara nuevamente y le pedí me dejará sola, seguí su consejo y en efecto los números no estaban bien. La mayoría de gente en la oficina se había ido así que no tenía con quien comentarlo, tendría que esperar a que volviéramos de vacaciones para buscar una solución.

Fin de flashback

Así que esa tarde le mandé un mensaje a Victor diciendo que lamentaba mucho no pudiera venir y estaba siendo lo más sincera, pues cuando en Volvo la cosas se pusieron mal él estuvo ahí para apoyarme.

Toda esa semana estuvimos en contacto y decidimos hablarnos en Año Nuevo para felicitarnos. Y ahí estábamos frente a un computador, él con pijama y yo recién arreglada para ir a la cena que ofrecían los Greengrass para los empleados, que como yo, no tenían nada mejor que hacer ese día.

—Las cosas no van del todo bien en la oficina—le confesé dejándole notar mi preocupación, omitiendo claramente que eso se debía que mi ex novio estaba ahí.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a Suecia? —Propuso—sé que acabas de comprar tu departamento, pero puedes rentarlo y volver. Mayte se pondría feliz y no creo Volvo tenga problemas en recontratarte y si no, sabes que siempre puedes trabajar conmigo en el laboratorio—sonrió.

Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza esa idea, siempre supe Suecia era algo temporal y mi futuro estaba en San Diego, aquí estaba mi familia y ahora empezaba yo a formar mi patrimonio, pero siempre era lindo saber que te esperaban del otro lado del océano.

—Gracias, Victor. De verdad, me hacía mucha falta hablar contigo—confesé.

—Espero poder abrazarte pronto.

—Yo también—pasamos varios segundos en silencio—escucha, me tengo que ir, pero hablamos pronto y ojala puedas venir.

—Cuenta con ello—prometió—que te diviertas.

Apagué la computadora y por la ventana me percaté de que el BMW de Draco ya había salido, suponía íbamos para el mismo lado pues eran sus suegros los que ofrecían la fiesta. Pero yo estaría con Ginny y fingiría que no pasaba nada, como en los últimos meses.

Llegué al lugar donde se celebraría el evento 20 minutos después de salir de mi casa, era un hotel precioso totalmente adornado y con una vista al mar espectacular. Recibieron mi coche y me dirigí al elevador, agradecí ir sola sin embargo antes de que este cerrara un pie impidió que las puertas se unieran.

—Hola hermosura.

Me reí

—Hola Theo, ¿tampoco tuviste un plan mejor?

Comenzamos a subir.

—Mi familia está en Kentucky y los vuelos en esta época son muy difíciles de conseguir —se encogió de hombros— además no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser tu cita esta noche.

—¿Seré tu cita?—me burlé.

—Podría ser tu día de suerte—guiñó el ojo—sé que no tengo los ojos grises de Malfoy pero estoy disponible.

—Que bobo eres—le pegué en el hombro—si hace unos años hubiera tenido que elegir entre Draco y tú, créeme que no me hubiera fijado en los ojos grises de Malfoy.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Fingiré creerte solo porque es año nuevo—el elevador se detuvo en el salón—¿Entonces qué dices?

Puso su brazo doblado para que colocara mi mano ahí.

—Solo por ser año nuevo.

Traté de no tropezar con mi vestido, había elegido uno negro de terciopelo que se sujetaba del cuello con una gargantilla dorada y dejaba la espalda y el muslo al descubierto. Me quedaba un poco largo pero los tacones me ayudaban con la altura. Una cola de caballo era el peinado que lo acompañaba.

El salón estaba casi lleno, pero solamente Ginny, Harry, Theo y yo éramos del área de Alimentos. Ah claro, Draco también pero él estaba en la mesa de honor por lo que lo miré de lejos, usaba un traje azul con corbata del mismo color, no podía negar que se veía muy bien. Astoria a su lado, también se veía radiante con un vestido rojo.

—No sé cómo te animaste a venir—me dijo Ginny una vez sentados—míralos ahí en plan familiar, ¿enserio no te molesta?

—Ey Hermione nos contó que estaba superado—intervino mi cita improvisada—no tiene por qué molestarle.

—Gracias Theo—lo miré—al menos él si entendió.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y bebió de su copa de champagne.

—¿Bailamos? —le preguntó a Harry y este accedió enseguida.

Theo y yo los seguimos al centro de la pista, al igual que muchas parejas. Astoria nos saludó con la mano desde lejos y solo pude dedicarle una sonrisa mientras ella se sentaba entre su madre y Draco, a este último le susurró algo en el oído y sentí su mirada ante lo cual volteé el rostro para reírme con Theo.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora entre bailando y tomando copas de vino que los meseros no dejaban de servir, cuando Ricardo Greengrass pidió unos minutos para decir su discurso de fin de año 10 minutos antes de las 12.

—Muchas gracias a todos los que están aquí. Para mí siempre ha sido un placer poder compartir este día con personas como ustedes. Nuestra relación siempre ha sido más allá de lo laboral, durante el tiempo que estuve en el frente de la empresa tuve la oportunidad de conocer a la mayoría de ustedes, por lo que hoy me siento rodeado de mi familia, tanto la de sangre—señaló a su esposa, hija y yerno—como a la que con ustedes formé. Este año es el primero que no les hablo como el presidente de Einfuhr, si no como el amigo con el que ustedes pueden contar siempre.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Ahora, le paso doy la palabra a Astoria—continuó y todos aplaudieron.

La mencionada se puso de pie y agradeció a su papá con un beso en la mejilla para después añadir:

—Creo que papá ha expresado perfectamente lo que significa que estén aquí esta noche. Einfuhr inició como un negocio familiar y ahora ustedes son parte de. Por eso mismo espero que disfruten de esta velada y feliz año nuevo.

—Comienza la cuenta regresiva—dijo una voz desde la bocina—12, 11.

Todos comenzaron a contar al unísono.

—10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5—miré a Draco inconscientemente y él hizo lo mismo—4, 3, 2, 1. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Nuestras miradas se perdieron pues justo al llegar al final del conteo Astoria giró su cara para encontrarse con los labios de Draco sujetándolo del cuello. Él tardó unos segundos pero sujetó su cintura y pegó más su cuerpo con el de ella.

Miré alrededor, todos miraban por los ventanales los fuegos artificiales y se abrazaban unos con otros.

Sentí un dolor en el pecho y un escalofrío en la piel, me pregunté qué estaba haciendo ahí.

—Hoy soy tu cita—habló Theo sacándome de mis pensamientos—si quieres puedes besarme.

—Callate Theo—le pidió Ginny y se acercó a mí—¿Estas bien?

Asentí sin responder.

Pero no, no estaba bien. Quise creer que todo era perfecto desde mi llegada de Suecia, que trabajar con Draco era una prueba que la vida me había puesto para saber que podía lograr, que mi presencia en Einfuhr estaba ayudando a hacerla una empresa más competitiva.

Sin embargo nada era verdad, Ginny había dicho que había bajas en los números desde mi llegada, Draco se había saltado procesos por mi culpa, un cliente que creí salvar estaba muy por debajo de lo planeado. Y ni que decir de mi vida personal, me di cuenta que aún seguía queriendo a Draco una semana antes de que su perfecta novia me dijera que estaban intentando hacer funcionar su relación. Mi ahijada, una de las razones por las que había vuelto, ahora estaba en Europa, a mis padres los veía muy poco y mis amigas parecían tener una vida resuelta.

Recordé a Victor y sus palabras antes de terminar la videollamada, posiblemente tenía razón, tal vez haber vuelto a San Diego había sido un error y la vida que realmente me correspondía era la que había dejado en Suecia.

Mire la fiesta, posiblemente sería la última vez que conviviría con ellos pues lo más probable era que siguiera el consejo de Victor y volviera a Suecia.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Tres canciones pasaron en la radio más el pronóstico del clima frio antes de que me decidiera a bajar de mi auto.

Todo el día anterior me la pase cambiando de canal en la televisión sin enfocarme en uno en particular, vi concursos de cocina, secretos de belleza, películas de año nuevo, documentales de cocodrilos, alguna escena de una novela latina pero ninguno hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos a cerca de volver a Suecia.

Hablé unos minutos con Mayte en la noche, antes de que ella fuera al hospital.

—A mí nada me haría más feliz que volvieras a la casa—comentó del otro lado de la bocina—pero no puedes salir corriendo de las cosas, tú no eres así.

Me mordí el labio.

—Al final tú decides—finalizó—y si regresas pues quito el anuncio de habitación vacía. Me tengo que ir, pero avísame si vuelves. Te amo.

Así que llegué a la oficina aún con dudas, pero todo se inclinaba a que hoy entregaría mi carta de renuncia que había hecho ayer por si acaso.

El coche de Ginny ya estaba ahí y me sorprendí porque siempre llegábamos casi al mismo tiempo pero parecía que ya tenía tiempo estacionado pues estaba en uno de los primeros lugares.

Seleccioné el piso 4 en el elevador y tarde solo 3 minutos en llegar a la oficina, me pareció extraño que aunque la luz de Ginny estuviera prendida ella no estaba ahí, Draco parecía no haber llegado pues toda la luz estaba apagada. Presioné el botón para encender mi computador y escuché el rechinido de mi puerta.

—Hola, Hermione buenos días—me saludó Tonks—¿Puedes venir a una reunión a la sala de presidencia?

—Sí claro, Tonks.

Lucía preocupada, no reflejaba haber estado en el caribe de vacaciones las dos semanas anteriores. Por lo que presentí que algo no iba bien.

Entramos a una sala en la que jamás había estado, a diferencia de todas las otras esta no estaba hecha de cristales ni podías ver hacia los pasillos. Tenía una televisión al fondo y pocas sillas en la mesa cuadrada, las cuales 2 ya estaban ocupadas por Ginny y Astoria, Tonks ocupó la tercera y me indicó me sentara junto a ella.

—Solo esperamos que llegue Draco y comenzamos—habló Tonks.

—Ya está en el estacionamiento—comentó Astoria.

Esta también mostraba un rostro sumamente diferente al que le conocía, no se parecía en nada a la mujer que llegó a mi oficina a decirme que podía hacer que me dieran una persona para trabajar, mucho menos a la que me había encontrado en un bar hacía más de una semana. Estaba recargada en la silla, pegando con un lápiz en la mesa sin mirar a un punto fijo.

Busqué a Ginny con la mirada para entender que estaba pasando, pero inmediatamente bajó su rostro al encontrarse con el mío para escribir un mensaje de texto con destino a mi teléfono.

_Perdóname, pero era mi trabajo._

Volví a mirarla pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a Draco que aún cargaba su laptop.

En ese momento Astoria se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta al fondo de la sala se quedó mirando hacia la pared y con los brazos cruzados por la espalda.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Draco sentándose a mi lado.

Nadie respondió pero Ginny prendió la televisión y una hoja de Excel con varios rubros se dejó ver.

—Adelante—pidió Tonks a mi amiga y tanto Draco como yo volteamos a ver la pantalla.

La pelirroja suspiró como queriendo encontrar fuerzas para explicar su archivo.

—Como todos sabíamos las cosas este año que terminó ya estaban mal desde enero—comenzó—los ingresos no eran tan altos pero lográbamos sobrellevarlo con la cantidad de ventas que se tenían. Sin embargo al reducir el personal y los gastos de esa área como propuso Hermione, a partir de agosto las ventas comenzaron a bajar.

—Por supuesto—interrumpió Draco—me quitaron a la mitad de mi personal, Pansy y Goyle no podían hacer todo y con la reducción de gastos con clientes, muchas veces dejaron de hacer citas porque no les daba tiempo de llegar a su oficina cuando antes se citaban en restaurantes donde podían ver a distintos clientes.

—Gracias Draco—respondió Tonks sin mirarlo y al parecer no le importaba lo que acababa de decir—puedes continuar Ginny.

—Que Hermione tuviera solo una persona y que esta fuera contratada hasta finales de octubre tampoco ayudó mucho, porque las optimizaciones de clientes no se dieron como estaban planeadas a inicio de año con la gente necesaria que se calculó. Añadiendo que a Dean también se le quitaron personas de su equipo, la carga de trabajo fue más de la que se pudo soportar.

Draco y yo nos miramos preocupados.

—El cliente Marivera—continuó mi amiga subrayando lo que acababa de decir en la pantalla—pasó de ser cliente potencial en riesgo a tener su estado de Pérdidas y Ganancias en números rojos de 2 cifras, lo que el equipo de Proyectos, Procesos y Logística fueron a ofrecer sin consultar a Ventas y a mí como finanzas no era para nada rentable y con la cuenta tan grande que se tiene con los Márquez, pues pueden ver claramente el resultado.

Estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Hasta dónde habían llegado mis peleas con Draco?

—Finalmente, está claramente establecido que el equipo de Ventas tiene que pasar todos sus clientes con cuentas mayores a cien mil dólares a Proyectos & Producto para tener margen de ganancia mayor, cosa que según este reporte no se hizo porque no son los mismos clientes que tiene Draco a los que tiene Hermione.

—Muchas gracias, Ginny—sonrió Tonks—Astoria y yo nos quedamos con ellos.

Miré a la dueña de la empresa que seguía inmóvil viendo la pared mientras Ginny tomaba su computadora y café para salir de la sala.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sentí como mis piernas se desvanecían, miré de reojo a Draco y sus facciones se habían endurecido, quería saber qué estaba pensando en esos momentos, posiblemente se sentía igual de frustrado que yo o simplemente estaba actuando para ver que no había preferencias por ser novio de Astoria y que una vez que a mí me corrieran él seguiría igual.

—No sé y no me importa que problemas existen entre ustedes—habló Astoria con tono calmado sin mirarnos—sinceramente me importa un bledo si los hay. Pero esta es mi empresa y claramente con sus actitudes infantiles la están llevando a la ¡MIERDA! —se giró muy molesta.

—Astoria—quiso hablar Draco.

—¡Cálate! —gritó —Tus ventas iban muy bien hasta que ella llegó—me señaló—y por alguna razón que no quiero saber comenzaron a chingarse entre ustedes utilizando MI EMPRESA como medio—pegó en la mesa—¿Y tú Tonks? ¿Cómo permitiste que las cosas llegaran hasta aquí?

Mi jefa se encontraba mirando sus manos entrelazadas apoyadas sobre la mesa.

—Los números que ambos me presentaron en proyección eran rentables—habló—en ninguna junta se mencionó la falta de coordinación entre ellos y fue hasta hace 1 mes que le pedí a Ginny se encargara de esto porque me di cuenta que algo no iba bien.

Quitó sus ojos de ella para ponerlos sobre nosotros.

—Se supone que son adultos, sus curriculums dice que son profesionistas con no sé cuanta experiencia, la tuya hasta en el extranjero Hermione, ¿en el extranjero? —esta última pregunta pareció hacérsela así misma pues su mente se perdió por unos instantes y después cerró sus ojos suspirando—creo que empiezo a entender todo, pero no es momento de hablar de ello.

Draco y yo nos miramos tratando de interpretar sus palabras y preocupándonos de que se refiriera a lo que nosotros ya sabíamos.

—Muy bien—continuó la morena—tienen hasta el día de hoy a las cinco de la tarde para entregarme su plan de acción para arreglar esto y quiero que tú Tonks me reportes de aquí en adelante diariamente si se están cumpliendo. Tienen hasta Marzo para dejar a esta empresa en condiciones ejemplares—suspiró—y si no lo hacen, les juro por Dios, que se largan de Einfuhr sin recomendaciones y me encargaré de que no les den trabajo en ninguna otra empresa. Esto va para los tres.

—¿Por qué no nos corres de una vez? —pregunté con un poco de miedo en mi voz.

Astoria soltó una risita.

—¿Enserio Hermione? ¿Pretendes que los corra, invierta tiempo en buscar gente que arreglar las porquerías que ustedes hicieron? Por supuesto que no—caminó hacia la puerta—Así que ya saben, o lo arreglan o se van a la calle. —Azotó la puerta cuando salió

El ambiente en la sala se sentía muy tenso, pude notar como le temblaron las manos a Tonks cuando se sirvió un vaso con agua.

No sabía que pensar, posiblemente esta era la señal que necesitaba para irme a Suecia, no tendría que seguir aquí algo que si bien yo eché a perder podría dejar en el pasado. Dudaba hasta allá llegaran los contactos de Astoria y de ser así, siempre podría trabajar con Victor.

—Supongo a ustedes no—habló Tonks sacándome de mis pensamientos—pero a mí sí me importa mi trabajo. Yo no soy el novio de Astoria ni tengo planes de irme a otro país—me mordí el labio, sintiendo como si ella estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos—les advertí desde el principio que si ustedes tenían problemas mutuamente los dejaran fuera de la oficina que aquí se venía a trabajar. Pero no les importó y entre sus pleitos infantiles se llevaron a mucha gente, yo soy su jefa esto también es mi responsabilidad, pero ¿por qué Dean tuvo que perder a su equipo? ¿Por qué despedimos a la mitad de empleados de cada equipo justificando que era por un ahorro de la empresa? Ginny no pudo irse a Tennesse con su familia en las fiestas por terminar este análisis.

Se levantó del asiento y acomodó el saco.

—Si les queda un poquito de profesionalismo y tienen tantita culpa de lo que pasó, los quiero en mi oficina en 20 minutos en mi oficina para hacer el plan de acción. Si no asuman las consecuencias y lárguense de una vez.

Me sentí la persona más miserable del mundo, Tonks tenía razón habíamos arruinado el trabajo de muchas personas por el simple hecho de que me fui a Suecia y Draco no me alcanzó. En qué estábamos pensando.

Miré a mi compañero cuando nos quedamos solos en la sala, tenía la mirada perdida y unas gotas de sudor en la frente.

Abrí mi laptop y la primera ventana que se vio era mi carta de renuncia. Dudé unos segundos, era todo muy sencillo solamente tenía que dar un click en el icono de la impresora, ir por ella, firmarla, entregársela a Luna, comprar un vuelo para Suecia e irme el fin de semana, gestionando desde allá la renta de mi departamento.

Guié el cursor hasta el icono y lo dejé ahí por varios segundos, mire a Draco que estaba entretenido en su celular y entonces le di eliminar a mi archivo.

No podía irme así y dejarlo, ni a él ni a Tonks, si bien Draco había hecho muchas estupideces yo no me quedaba atrás y ahora que habíamos arruinado todo teníamos que ser lo que teníamos que haber sido desde que nos reencontramos: adultos profesionales.

Además, él también estaba perdiendo su relación porque al parecer Astoria comenzaba a hilar cabos sueltos y de eso también me sentía culpable.

—¿Volverás a Suecia? —me preguntó Draco de repente.

Negué con la cabeza antes de decirlo.

—¿Cómo llegamos a esto Draco? —pregunté dejándome caer sobre la mesa—no somos tan estúpidos, ¿qué nos pasó?

—Mezclamos algo que no se puede Hermione—suspiró—nuestros sentimientos con la rentabilidad de una empresa—enredó sus dedos el cabello—todo esto es mi culpa.

—Los dos tenemos que ver.

—No, no lo entiendes—se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa—yo vi los curriculums que tenían para este puesto—suspiró—y yo te recomendé.

—¡¿Qué?! —me sorprendí y parpadee rápidamente—¿Por qué?

Tardó varios segundos en responder, como si le hubiera costado demasiado pronunciar esas palabras

—Porque no conozco a nadie más inteligente que tú ni mejor preparada para este puesto —lo miré—habían pasado cuatro años y creí que iba a ser fácil llevarnos bien—suspiró—pero cuando te vi entrar por la puerta de esa sala me di cuenta había cometido un error, porque seguía enojado contigo por haberte ido así. Pero ya estabas aquí.

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, siempre creí que había sido una coincidencia y resultaba que él sabía, a él no le había tomado por sorpresa el verme en esa empresa. Pero no era momento de pensar en nosotros, estábamos en un grave problema por anteponer los sentimientos entre nosotros que la razón por la que nos estaban pagando.

—Draco—me paré delante de él—creo que es hora de dejar el pasado atrás, tanto el de hace cuatro años como el de hace unos meses. Necesitamos salir de este problema en el que metimos a la empresa y no solo por nosotros, se lo debemos a Tonks, a Dean, a Ginny, a Pany, a Lucy…

—Tienes razón—asintió—debemos de seguir y sé que lo podemos lograr, sigo creyendo no hay nadie mejor que tú para este puesto.

—Y yo sé que eres el mejor en lo que haces— Sonreí

Me tendió la mano, la cual miré antes de estrecharla.

—¿Equipo? —pregunté en cuanto tuvimos contacto.

—Equipo—respondió—vamos, Tonks nos espera.


End file.
